She Wolf
by Belladonna Dixon
Summary: Y si había otro lobo en Beacon Hills? Si había alguien más esa noche en el bosque con Scott? Shane se mudo a Beacon para huir de un pasado que preferiría olvidar. Pero cuanto tiempo puede correr antes de que la encuentren? G!p y femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Teen wolf no me pertenece. Solo mi oc. Contiene g!p por si no te gusta no leas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Luna de Lobos.**

Me encontraba en la habitación de Lydia mientras ella tomaba una ducha. Estaba en su cama mandando textos a un amigo.

 ** _Que haces esta noche?. 10:00pm_** Stiles.

Estaba por responder cuando Lydia entro en la habitación solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Su cabello seguía mojado y se podían ver las gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuello. En cuanto me vio mirándola sonrió.

-Disfrutando de la vista?.

-La disfrutaría más si no tuvieras nada en sima.- Respondí con una mirada pícara. Sonrió de nuevo y dejó caer la toalla al suelo. De repente frunci en seño. - Soy la peor amiga del mundo.

-A que viene eso? . -Dijo mientras se secaba el cuerpo. Demasiado lento. Me distraje mirándola y olvide de que estaba hablando. -Shane?

Salí de mi aturdimiento.

-Uno de mis mejores amigos esta enamorado de ti desde que era niño. Y aun así te metí en mi cama.

Lydia solo se rió. Se puso mi camisa del equipo de Lacrosse. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en mi regazo. Me rodeo el cuello con las manos mientras me besaba el cuello.

\- Hacemos esto desde hace un año y ahora te sientes culpable? Y si no recuerdo mal, la primera vez que lo hicimos fue en mi cama. - Podía sentir su sonrisa en mi piel.

-Si pero... Mmmh. - Me beso en la boca y sus caderas se empezaron a mover contra mi. Puse mis manos en su cintura y la acerque más a mi. Podía sentir mi miembro endurecer en mis pantalones.

Me separe de sus labios y la bese en el cuello. Al llegar a su pulso la mordi.

-Shanmm.

Le di la vuelta y la recoste en la cama. Seguía besando su cuello y mis manos tocaban su piel desnuda. Me coloque entre sus piernas y moví mis caderas para que sintiera lo duro que estaba. Lydia empezó a quitarme la camisa. Cuando lo hizo la tiro al suelo y empezó a tocar mis abbs.

-Quítate Mmmh... Tus pantalones...

Me levante y me quite los zapatos y los pantalones. Antes de volver a la cama tome un condon de mi bolsillo. Cuando me puse sobre ella de nuevo nos dio la vuelta y ahora ella estaba en la cima. Coloco sus manos en mi abdomen y empezó a moler contra mi miembro. La tome por la cadera y la ayude a moverse.

-Mmmh... Me estas matando Lyd. - Se inclinó y me mordió el labio inferior, comenzó a besar mi cuello y me mordió el pulso más fuerte de lo que yo había echo.

-Esa es la idea. - Dijo cuando se separó de mi. Se sentó entre mis piernas y estaba por tomar mis boxers.

-Lydia? Estas en casa? . - La voz de su madre sonó por el pasillo.

Lydia se paro de la cama y empezó a arrojar me mi ropa.

-Ya voy mamá...! Vistete! Rápido! . - Dijo en voz baja mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello.

-Me estas jodiendo?

-Hoy no.- Respondió riendo. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y cuando termine señaló la ventana.

-En serio?. - Empezó a empujarme hacia ella.

-Eres un hombre lobo, vivirás. - Me beso en la boca. - Te veo mañana.

Y con eso se fue de la habitación. Salte del segundo piso y aterrize en el suelo. Camine hacia mi moto y revise mi teléfono y tenia 3 mensajes de Stiles.

 **Estas ahí?** _10:35_ _pm_.

 _ **Shane? Hay un cadáver en el bosque! Hay que ir a buscarlo!** 10:45 pm._

 _ **Ve a casa de Scott!** 10:54 pm._

Me subo a mi motocicleta y encendí el motor.

 _ **Estaré ahí.** _ Enviar.

Llegue a casa de Scott en 10 minutos. Stiles ya estaba ahí. Estaba colgado del techo y Scott tenía un bate en la mano.

-Hola perdedores.

-Viniste!. - Stiles me saludo con la mano, se veía aun más extraño con el colgando del techo. - Creí que no vendrías!

-Hola Shane.- Scott respondió sonriendo.

-Hey Scott.- Le devolví la sonrisa. - Y por supuesto que vine. Que otra cosa podría estar haciendo un domingo por la noche que buscar un cadáver en el bosque con mis mejores amigos?. - _Probablemente tener sexo con una sexy pelirroja._

-Lo se!. - Stiles dijo mientras intentaba descolgarse del techo. Al final solo logró caerse al suelo. Scott y yo solo nos reímos yo mas fuerte que el. - Callate! No todos podemos ser un maldito ninja como tu!. - Me dijo cuando se levantó.

Unos 20 minutos después estábamos bajando del jeep de Stiles y entrando al bosque. Caminamos un rato cuando Scott hablo.

-Stiles sabes hacia donde vamos?

-Eh, si, por supuesto.- Cuando dijo eso el latido de su corazón aumento. Estaba mintiendo.

-Stiles, que fue lo que escuchaste de la radio de tu padre? -Pregunte.

-Que habían encontrado un cadáver. La mitad de un cadáver. Y que se no sabían donde estaba la otra mitad.- Respondió.

-Y sabes tu? . - Scott pregunto.

-Nop, por eso dije vamos a buscarlo. - Respondió y siguió caminando.

Scott y yo nos miramos ambos giramos los ojos murmurando "Stiles". Aumente mis sentidos del olfato para ver si podía encontrar algo. Pero lo que detecte no era lo que estaba buscando. Rápidamente agarre a Scott por la camisa y lo pegue a un árbol tapándole la boca con la mano.  
Scott me miró, preguntádome con los ojos que pasaba.

 **...**

Stiles siguió caminando y cuando volteo ya no vio a sus amigos.

-Chicos? . - Pregunto. Cuando volteo al frente una luz lo cegó en la cara.

-Espera! Este me pertenece..- Dijo un hombre que aprecio con otros más que tenían perros. - Stiles...

-Eh, hola papá, como va la búsqueda? . - Stiles dijo saludando con la mano.

-Donde esta Scott y Shane? Nunca sales sin tus cómplices del crimen. - Dijo el padre de Stiles mientras señalaba con la linterna a los árboles. - Scott?. Shane? Pueden salir ahora.

-Estoy solo. No quisieron venir conmigo, algo sobre la prueba de lacrosse. - Dijo Stiles.

-Bien, vamos a casa.

 **...**

Cuando Shane ya no pudo escuchar nada se alejo de Scott.

-Como sabias que venían?. - Scott pregunto sorprendido. No había escuchado nada hasta que el padre de Stiles había llegado.

-Cosas ninjas. - Respondí sonriendo. - Vámonos de aquí.

 **Scott...**

Caminamos por el bosque en silencio. Había muchos árboles, no sabia como es que Shane recordaba el camino.

De repente Shane se congeló y me empujó al suelo contra un tronco. Me iba a poner de pie y preguntar que demonios pasaba cuando una manada de ciervos apareció de la nada. Me cubrí en el tronco caído y mire hacia arriba para ver a Shane de pie como si nada, la manada de ciervos pasaba alrededor de ella, ninguno la tocaba. Cuando terminó me ayudó a levantarme.

-Hay que salir de aquí. - Dijo con la voz más sería que había escuchado en ella.

-Por que?. - Pregunte.

-Solo camina Scott.. - Dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y empezaba a jalarme hacia delante.

Empeze a caminar pero note que mi inhalador no estaba.

-Espera... Mi inhalador no esta.- tome mi celular y encendí la lámpara buscando por el suelo.

-No importa Scott. Hay que ir... - No termine de escuchar. Mi pie se enredo en una raíz de un árbol haciendo que callara por un deslave en la tierra. Mi cuerpo giro varias veces hasta que se detuvo. Mi cabeza chocó con una piedra y podía sentir algo saliendo de mi cabeza. Mi visión estaba borrosa y podía escuchar a Shane gritando mi nombre. Mire hacia un lado y ahí estaba la mitad de la parte superior de una chica, sus ojos estaban abiertos y había sangre cubriendo las hojas en el suelo. Mire hacia otro lado y podía ver dos puntos rojos entre los árboles. Cuando mi visión se aclaro pude ver un par de ojos rojos mirándome, parecía un perro gigante con forma humanoide de color negro. Estaba gruñendo. Podía ver sus garras clavadas en un árbol. Me arrastre hacia atrás con mis manos y esa cosa empezó a acercarse. En eso Shane callo frente a mi. Su postura estaba rígida y sus dedos estaban doblados como si fueran garras.

-Scott. - Su voz era más grave. - Quiero que te levantes y corras lo más rápido que puedas.

-Q-Que? De que hablas Shane hay que irn...- en eso se dio la vuelta y me quede sin aliento. Sus ojos eran color dorado, sus orejas estaban puntiagudas. Su cabello estaba despeinado y podía ver varias hojas en el. Su ropa estaba sucia y llena de sangre.

-Dije que **CORRAS!.** -Me gruñó y pude ver los colmillos en su boca. Me levante y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

 **Shane.**

Vi como Scott cayó al suelo. Estaba por saltar tras de él cuando algo me arrojó hacia un lado. Choque contra un árbol. Cuando me puse de pie pude oler el aroma de otro lobo, pero este era un Alpha. Puse mi mando en mi abdomen y vi que había sangre en el. El lobo me mordió. Scott.

Corrí y salte aterrizando frente a Scott, ahí pude ver al Alpha, pareció sorprendido de verme un momento antes de que gruñó arrastrando sus garras sobre un tronco.

Le dije a Scott que se fuera y cuando estaba por negarse me di la vuelta y vi el shock en su cara antes de decirle que corriera con mi voz de lobo. Vi a Scott desparecer entre los árboles. Volví hacia el lobo y lo vi correr hacia mi. Corrí hacia el y unos 10 metros antes de que nos encontráramos salte con mi mano derecha hacia atrás mientras caía rápidamente lleve mi mano hacia delante y lo golpeó en la cara. Con la fuerza del impacto lo mande unos metros hacia atrás, se levantó parecía desconcertado de que tuviera fuerza para hacer eso. Corrio hacia mi con las garras extendidas y fui muy lenta para esquivarlo, sentí sus garras clavarse en los costados. Podría sentir sus garras clavando más profundo y la sangre en ellas.

 **...**

El lobo arrojó lanzó a Shane unos metros, iba a irse cuando noto que la chica comenzó moverse. Lentamente Shane se puso de rodillas podía ver las patas del lobo que estaba frente a ella. El lobo estaba en sus patas traseras con las garras levantadas preparándose para dar el golpe final. Con un movimiento rápido bajo sus garras hacia la garganta de la chica pero una mano lo detuvo. La mano de Shane había detenido el golpe y poco a poco se puso de pie poniendo las presión en la mano de lobo tanta que este tubo que arrodillarse, con un crujido repugnante rompió su mano. Cuando Shane levantó la vista para ver al lobo sus ojos dorados lentamente se volvieron rojo sangre. Tomo al lobo por el cuello clavando sus garras mientras apretaba su agarre. Lo levanto del suelo y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia un árbol. El lobo cayó inconsciente al suelo.

 **...**

Shane respiro lentamente para calmarse. Tomo respiraciones profundas y sus ojos volvieron a su color dorado y después a la normalidad.

Corrio por el bosque para encontrar a Scott, lo encontró en el suelo luchando para respirar, estaba teniendo una ataque de asma. Sus ojos estaban asustados mirando hacia mi. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba por los cielos. Sabia que si no hacia algo Scott moriría. Tome mi decisión. Tome su brazo derecho con las manos y podía sentir mis ojos cambiar, lo mordi en el brazo fuertemente.

 **...**

Lo último que Scott noto antes de perder el conocimiento fueron los ojos rojos de Shane.

 **...**

Tome el cuerpo de Scott del suelo y lo lleve a su casa, su madre estaba en el hospital. Lo deje en su cama con una nota diciendo que hablaríamos mañana.

Cuando llegue a casa me quite la chaqueta que ahora estaba arruinada, me quite la blusa y vi que las heridas aun no habían sanado, tomaría unos dos o tres días por que eran heridas de un Alpha. Me envolvi con unas vendas y me fui a dormir. Mañana tenía que dar explicaciones y un beta que entrenar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen wolf no me pertenece solo Shane y la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Explicaciones**

Shane y Scott se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de la escuela. Habían decidido reunirse temprano para poder hablar de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Stiles estaba frente a ellos caminando de un lado a otro, cada vez que parecía que iba a hablar, cambiaba de opinión y seguía caminando mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Harás un hoyo en el suelo.- Comento Shane. Stiles se detuvo un momento, la miró y volvió a negar con la cabeza. -Stiles?... Escucha, se que es mucho para tomar y que probablemente debí decirles antes que era un hombre lo...- Stiles no la dejo terminar.

-Te acostarte con Lydia! . - Dijo levantando un poco la voz.

Shane miró a Stiles y después se rió.

-Te acabo de decir que hay hombres lobo por ahí y solo escuchaste la parte sobre Lydia?.

Stiles no respondió y siguió hablando.

-Te acostarte con la chica que he estado enamorado desde en jardín de niños! Tu! Mi mejor amiga! . - Se escuchó un "Oye" de Scott. - Tu eres mi mejor amigo Scott.- Dijo Stiles mirando hacia él. Volvió su vista hasta Shane esperando una explicación.

Shane se colocó una mano en el cuello con nerviosismo.

-Técnicamente aun no eramos amigos cuando paso y...

-Espera, espera, espera, hace cuanto tiempo que pasa esto?. - Stiles pregunto -Casi un año?. - Shane respondió incierta. Stiles recogió su mochila del suelo y se fue dejando a sus dos amigos. -Quizá deberías a ver dicho que fue algo reciente.- Scott comento. Al ver la cara triste de su amiga se acercó a ella y coloco una mano en su hombro. - Descuida, lo superará.

Shane le sonrió a Scott. Se sentaron en las escaleras y hablaron un rato. Le dijo que debería estar bien unos días ya que no habría luna llena hasta el sábado, pero que debía tener cuidado por que sus sentidos ya estaban cambiando y que sus emociones estarían un poco alteradas. Shane quería pedirle que dejará las pruebas de Lacrosse hasta que aprendiera más control pero sabia que su amigo amaba el deporte, así que le dijo que entrenarian en las noches. Después cada uno se fue a sus clases.

 **Scott...**

Scott aun estaba un poco preocupado por su nuevo estado, pero su charla con Shane lo había ayudado. Su amiga siempre parecía saber que decir cuando tenía problemas, ella la había ayudado a superar el enojo que tenía contra su padre y mejoró la relación que tenía con su madre. Ella era enfermera y casi no pasaba tiempo en casa, pero ya no se sentía tan solo por que sus amigos siempre estaban ahí. Era aún más extraño por que cada vez que estaba cerca de Shane era como si todo iba a estar bien, como si él, Stiles y Shane podrían salir de cualquier problema, ellos eran como los tres mosqueteros. Uno para todos y todos para uno. Así había sido desde hace un año cuando Shane se mudo, mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado por la reacción de Stiles esta mañana, esperaba que su amigo entrará en razón y arreglará las cosas con Shane.

Cuando entro en el salón de clases vio que Stiles ya estaba ahí, este no levantó la vista de su asiento. Scott negó con la cabeza y se sentó, estaba por sacar su libro cuando el sonido de un teléfono lo sobresalto, volvió la cabeza hacia los lados intentando descifrar de donde veía el ruido pero no encontró el lugar. Miró hacia la ventana y vio a una joven que nunca había visto.

 **Allison**

Me senté en una banca fuera de la escuela mientras sacaba mi teléfono de mi bolsa, al ver la pantalla vi que era mi madre, deslizó la pantalla y conteste.

-Hola mamá... Si llege bien... Estaba por entrar cuando llamaste. - Dije mientras revisaba mi bolsa. - Rayos! ... Que no, mamá estoy bien, solo olvide mi bolígrafo... Si esta bien, te veré más tarde.

Me levante de la banca y camine hacia la escuela, entre a mi nuevo salón de clases y el maestro me presento. Me dijo que me sentará donde quisiera, había un asiento disponible delante de un chico algo lindo. Cuando me senté sentí una mano en mi hombro, me di la vuelta y el chico sostenía un bolígrafo hacia mi, lo tome con la mano y le sonreí mientras decía gracias. _Quizá esta escuela no sea tan mala._

 **Shane.**

Shane se encontraba guardando unos libros en su casillero, estaba por terminar cuando sintió que Lydia se acercaba, cuando estaba a su lado hablo.

-Hey.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Lydia frunció el seño al ver la cara de Shane.

-Que pasa?

Shane le dijo que Stiles sabia sobre ellas y que no lo había tomado bien. Lydia solo sonrió y tomo su cara entre las manos y la beso en medío del pasillo, Shane se congeló un segundo antes de rodearla con sus brazos y acercarla a ella. Varias personas se detuvieron a ver que pasaba, pero después seguían su camino. Cuando se separaron Shane estaba sorprendida, nunca se habían besado en la escuela. Lydia sonrió al ver el asombro de Shane y uso su pulgar para limpiar el labial que quedo en sus labios.

-Por que fue eso? - Dijo Shane aun sorprendida, al ver la seja levantada en Lydia rápidamente continuo. - No es que me moleste. Solo me sorprendió.

-Que? No puedo besar a mi novia?. - Respondió. Lydia se rió al ver la cara de Shane, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y había dejado caer su mandíbula ligeramente, uso su mano derecha para cerrar su boca y le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se alejó. Shane salió de su aturdimiento sacudiendo la cabeza y gritó tras de Lydia.

-Novia? . - Lydia no respondió solo siguió caminando girando ligeramente la cabeza para que Shane pudiera ver su media sonrisa. Shane se quedó recargada en su locker. De repente sintió un brazo rodeando su cuello y acercarla a alguien.

-Ya era hora.

Shane volvió hacia la persona y vio que era Jackson, no se juntaban tan seguido ya que Jackson tenía la costumbre de meterse con sus amigos debes en cuando, el fue la primera persona que conoció cuando se mudo a Beacon y fue él quien le presentó a Lydia quien se supone que es su novia. Jackson pareció notar su confusión y volvió a hablar.

-Lydia y yo terminamos hace una semana. - Shane se sorprendió, sabia que ellos solo estaban juntos por su estatus, se entristeció un poco de que Lydia no se lo dijera. - Ella quería darte una sorpresa, por eso no lo menciono.

Hablaron unos minutos para ponerce al día, Shane pensó una vez que quería a Jackson en su manada si algún día decidía formar una, pero desecho esa idea al ver que él era muy impulsivo y no creyó que fuera buena idea cambiarlo. Después se separaron y asistieron al resto de sus clases.

Shane no presto mucha atención a lo que decían sus profesores, tenía mucho en la cabeza. Con Scott en su manada y con Lydia como su novia sabia que no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin que tuviera que hablar sobre su pasado y esa era una conversación que no quería tener con ninguno de ellos por el momento. Se preguntaba que pensaran de ella si supieran algunas cosas que había pasado, si sentirían lástima por ella o si cambiaría la forma en que la ven. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y solo había una persona con quien podía hablar libremente.

Salió de la clase y caminó por el pasillo, tomo su teléfono del bolsillo e hizo una llamada. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que respondieran, la voz de una joven se escuchó en la bocina.

-Shane?.- No respondió, se había detenido en el pasillo cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, a unos metros girando en el pasillo se había escuchado una versión de She Wolf de David guetta que sabía que era su ringtone en el teléfono de la persona a la que había llamado. Camino por el pasillo aun con su teléfono contra su oído. Ahí la vio, estaba de espaldas a ella junto a un casillero.

-Shane estas bien? - La joven volvió a preguntar , Shane se acercó a ella tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible, cuando estaba a un metro de ella termino la llamada y hablo.

-Hola Allison. - La chica se dio la vuelta y en cuanto vio a Shane su cara paso de sorprendida a feliz en un segundo.

-Shane! . - Allison envolvió a Shane en un abrazo que esta devolvió sin dudarlo. - No puedo creer que estas aquí. - Dijo cuando se separaron.

Shane sonrió y le dijo que se había mudado hace un año. Le dijo que si podía organizar una reunión con sus padres por que tenían que hablar sobre algunas cosas. Cuando Allison estaba por responder Lydia se acercó a ambas saludando a Shane con un beso y abrazandola por la cintura mientras miraba hacia Allison que parecía sorprendía.

-Hola.- Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Allison quien la tomo sin dudarlo. - Soy Lydia la _novia_ de Shane. - Dijo recalcando la palabra novia. En eso Shane sonrió un poco y rodeó con su brazo a Lydia acercándola hacia ella mientras besaba su cabeza.

Allison levantó una seja hacia Shane ya que estaba sorprendida de ver que mostrará afecto en público a alguien que no era ella, al ver hacia Lydia vio que esta miraba hacia ella esperando una respuesta.

-Allison Argent la _amiga_ de Shane. - Respondió con el mismo tono que ella sacudiendo su mano.

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos hasta que Shane hablo.

-Allison y yo nos conocimos antes de que me mudará aquí. - Cuando dijo eso su voz sonaba incómoda, Lydia sabia que a Shane no le gustaba hablar sobre la vida que tenía antes de que llegará a Beacon así que cambio de tema diciéndole a Allison que si quería ver con ella las pruebas de Lacrosse a lo que está accedió.

 **Scott**

Scott se encontraban en los vestuarios preparándose para la prueba. Cuando terminó salió al campo y se topo con Shane que lo saludo pero Scott la ignoro y se sentó en la banca junto a Stiles.

Estaba enojado, recordó a Shane diciendo que sus emociones estarían como locas pero rápidamente se sacudió el pensamiento. El solo echo de pensar en Shane hacia que se molestara más. No se había dado cuenta pero sus ojos habían cambiado a dorado durante unos segundos. Quizá la práctica lo ayudaría a calmarse.

 **En un lugar en el bosque.**

Un hombre de no más de 20 años se encontraba haciendo un hoyo en el suelo. Cuando vio que era lo suficientemente profundo tiro la pala y se seco el sudor de la cara con el brazo. Comenzó a colocar una extraña planta de color púrpura al rededor del hoyo en forma de espiral. Cuando terminó se acercó a una pequeña lona que estaba en el suelo sobre algo, estiró su mano y quito la lona. Debajo de ella se podía observar el cuerpo desmembrado de una joven. Tomo la mitad del cuerpo en brazos y lo coloco en el hoyo. Poco a poco el cuerpo comenzó a cambiar por rasgos más animales hasta que solo era la parte delantera de un lobo color negro.

Después de cubrí el cuerpo con tierra, se alejo y entro a una casa en ruinas, algunas partes estaba destrozadas y no había un lugar en ella que no hubiera sido destrozada por el fuego. Arrastró su mano por las paredes mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, aun tenía trabajo que hacer, tenía un lobo que encontrar.


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: yo no se una mierda sobre Lacrosse, solo para aclarar. Si hay errores en lo escrito lo lamento.**

 **Gracias por leer, comentar, seguir la historia o agregar a favoritos :)**

 **Teen wolf no me pertenece :v ...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Lacrosse y una cena.**

 **Lydia.**

Lydia no sabia cuando fue que se había enamorado de Shane, cuando Jackson las presentó no le había parecido la gran cosa, si era muy atractiva, con su cabello negro desordenado y ojos verde avellana. Parecía coquetear con ella cada vez que la veía y Lydia pensó que era solo otra idiota en la escuela. Pero depues llego un trabajo que tenían que entregar en equipos y ellas dos quedaron emparejadas. Lydia esperaba que coquetear con ella descaradamente, pero eso no paso, Shane se consentro en hacer su trabajo y cuando terminaron hablaron de varías cosas. Entonces Lydia empezó a notar varias cosas sobre Shane, a ella no le importaba mucho lo que pensaran los demás, defendió a Scott y Stiles de Jackson y sus amigos, aun sabiendo que sería un suicidio social ella se ponía de pie por los marginados. Shane tenía una personalidad que atraía a las personas, estar cerca de ella era simplemente "refrescante" Lydia no tenía que ser la chica popular estando con ella, podía ser solo Lydia y eso le gustaba. En poco menos de una semana Shane la atrapado con su encanto y noto que varias otras chicas también había caído por ella, varias habían intentado llamar su atención pero Shane no les hacia caso o eso pensaba ella. En realidad resultaba que Shane nisiquiera había notado las intenciones de esas chicas, en lo que se refiere a ese tipo de cosas Shane era una inútil. Y las veces que había coqueteando con ella habían sido inconscientemente, luego tubo la genial idea de unirse al equipo de Lacrosse y más chicas parecían interesadas.

Un día en una fiesta Shane bebió demasiado y Lydia fue quien debió llevarla a su casa, al entrar a esta noto que estaba vacía, no habían muebles ni fotografías, la casa se sentía fría y sola, solo había estado ahí por unos minutos antes de llevar a Shane de nuevo a su auto y conducir a su casa. Antes de que se quedara dormida le dijo que se cambiará de ropa para que pudiera dormir, cuando volvió su mirada a Shane, esta ya había quitado la ropa, dejándola solo en unos bóxer y un top deportivo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del no tan pequeño amigo de Shane, pero Lydia no le había dando mucha importancia en ese momento. Su mirada se había quedado en el torzo de Shane, habían tres cicatrizes en diagonal que iban de él hueso de su cadera izquierda hacia su hombro derecho desapareciendo en el top negro que cubría sus pechos. Cuando Lydia salió de su aturdimiento recostó a Shane en su cama notando que tenía un tatuaje en el bisep izquierdo de dos líneas alrededor se esté. Cuando estaba por salir para dormir en la habitación de invitados Shane la detuvo pidiéndole que se quedara con ella diciendo que no quería estar sola esa noche. Se recostó junto a ella y se moría por preguntar a Shane sobre las cicatrizes pero esta ya se había quedado dormida, Lydia beso su frente antes de dormirse.

Se había despertado unas horas depues con el sonido algo rasgando su puerta, encendió la lámpara y vio a un lobo blanco rasgando la puerta mientras gemia, en eso soltó un pequeño gritó, al ver que Lydia la había visto y parecía asustada el lobo bajo la cabeza y las orejas mientas se tiraba en el suelo. Al ver que el lobo no parecía quere hacerle daño se calmo un poco y recordó que no estaba sola en la habitación, pero nadie estaba en su cama junto a ella, después vio la ropa destrozada junto al lobo y tentativa hablo _Shane?_ El lobo solo había movido la cola de un lado a otro mientras levantaba la cabeza. Lydia recordó las historias que su abuela le contaba cuando era niña y le pregunto que si podía cambiar de vuelta a lo que el lobo solo negó con la cabeza. Poco a poco se acercó a Lydia que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y ella levantó su mano hacia el lobo que la olfteo un poco antes de lamerla, eso causó una risa de Lydia a lo que el lobo respondió con un ladrido mientras movía la cola.

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente se encontraba sola en este habitación, creyó por un momento que lo había soñando, pero las marcas en su puerta y la nota que decía "Lo lamento" junto a su cama demostraron que no lo fue.  
Shane la evitó toda una semana hasta que se harto y la encerró en una aula vacía, Shane se paseo por la habitación de un lado a otro diciendo que lo sentía, que a veces no tenía control sobre su lobo y que no recordaba que hacia en ese estado. Cuando estaba por disculparse de nuevo Lydia la calló con un beso. Cuando se separaron Shane tenía la expresión más adorable que había visto en su cara, estaba ligeramente sonrojada y empezó a balbucear incoherencias. Cuando Lydia logró hacer que se calmara, le contó que era un hombre lobo, y que sus padres habían mueto en un axidente de auto y que aquella noche era el aniversario de su muerte,solo eso, ella quería preguntar más pero después de que vio que Shane se había puesto incómoda lo dejo. Después Shane le pregunto sobre el beso a lo que ella solo respondió que le gustaba. Paso un mes mas antes de que habían dormido juntas, no estaban saliendo pero las dos sabían que había algo entre ellas. Y así paso un año, en las últimas semanas les había dicho a sus padres sobre Shane y aun que estaban un poco desconcertados al principio lo aceptaron ya que su hija se veía más feliz dese que esa chica había llegado, después hablo con Jackson para terminar y este se lo había tomado bien diciendo que ya era hora. El también había cambiado mucho con Shane en su vida, aun era un idiota, pero ya no molestaba tanto a los demás. Aun le sorprendía el efecto que su novia tenía en la gente sin saberlo.

Vio a Shane en el pasillo sacando libros de su casillero con la expresión algo triste le dijo que le había contado a Stiles sobre ellas y que no lo había tomado bien. Lydia la beso en medío del pasillo y se rió un poco de su expresión atónita cuando se separaron mientras preguntaba a que había venido el beso, luego de limpiar el labial de sus labios con su pulgar le dijo "No puedo besar a mi novia?" Shane quedo en shock un momento, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de alejarse para ir a clases, escucho a Shane gritar tras de ella y esta solo le sonrió mientas siguió caminando.

Pasaron algunas clases y el rumor de que ellas estaba juntas ya se había extendido por toda la escuela, algunas chicas le disparaban miradas molestas y Lydia solo les sonreía. Algunas personas se le habían acercado a decirle que más le valía que no lastimada a Shane o se las vería con ellos, incluso Jackson le había dicho algo parecido. Vio a Stiles en su casillero y se acercó a hablaré, este balbuceo unos momentos y Lydia solo le dijo que se callara y escuchará. Le dijo que dejará de ser un idiota y hablará con Shane diciéndole que si alguien tenía la culpa era el, por no a ver tenido el valor de hablar con ella los últimos años. Depues de que pareció entrar en razón se fue a clases.

Cuando había terminado su clase de química mientras caminaba por los pasillos vio a una chica lanzarse sobre Shane quien le había devuelto el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo. Se puso algo celosa ya que Shane solo mostraba su afecto a ella (Scott y Stiles también, pero era irrelevante en este momento) se acercó a su novia y la beso en los labios antes de abrazarla por la cintura y presentarse a la otra chica, esta le dijo que se llamaba Allison y que era amiga de Shane antes de que se mudará. Shane parecía incómoda al decir eso así que cambio de tema invitando a Allison a la práctica de Lacrosse.

Mientras Shane se había ido a los vestidores para cambiarse ella hablo con Allison, quien no tardó más de dos minutos diciéndole que no lastimara a Shane o terminaría con una flecha en al cabeza. Lydia vio que estaba hablando en serio y le dijo que no tenía intención de lastimar a Shane, que estaba enamorada de ella. Al decir eso se congeló un momento ya que jamás se lo había dicho, Shane le había dicho "te quiero" varias veces y ella solo la besaba cuando lo decía. Era algo que tenía que cambiar, decidió decirle que la quería después de la práctica.

Cuando los jugadores se reunieron en el campo comenzaron las pruebas. Scott estaba en la red mientas los demás jugadores lanzaban la pelota. Era bueno, demasiado bueno, lo había visto en las prácticas del año pasado y honestamente era un asco en el juego, Allison le había preguntado quien era a lo que Lydia le hablo un poco sobre el. Scott detuvo cada tiro, exepto cuando Shane lanzó, la pelota atravesó la red antes de que Scott reaccionará. Se escuchó un "más suerte la próxima " de Shane mientras sonreía.

El entrenador los separó en dos equipos. Shane y Jackson habían quedado en un uno, Scott y Stiles en otro. Y el juego empezó. El equipo rojo que era el de Shane iban ganado, cada vez que Scott tenía la pelota Shane lograba quitársela. En un momento Shane corría hacia la portería y en el siguiente estaba en el suelo con sus brazos alrededor de sus costilla y una mueca de dolor que desapareció de un momento a otro, pero Lydia podía ver que aún sentía dolor. Todos los jugadores miraban a Scott que parecía en estado de shock cuando se quito el casco.

 **Scott ...**

La pruebas comenzaron, Scott se encontraba en la posición de portero. Era extraño, podía ver claramente los movimientos del primer jugador que lanzó la pelota, sin mucho esfuerzo detuvo el primer tiro. Los demás parecían sorprendidos, podía ver a Stiles en la banca con la boca abierta. Uno tras otro detuvo cada tiro, se sentía más ligero y poco a poco se llenaba de confianza. Escucho a Allison preguntar quien era él, estaba feliz de que lo hubiera notado, pero aún estaba un poco molesto por lo que había visto en los pasillos.

Scott estaba guardando sus libros en su casillero cunado noto a Allison a varios metros de ella. No sabía por que pero sabia que ella sería importante en su vida. Después de un rato se había armado de valor y decidió hablar con ella, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar y escuchó la llamada contado respondió " _Shane_?". En eso Scott frunció el seño, unos momentos después Allison volvió a hablar " _Shane estas bien?_ " . Scott vio a Shane aparecer por el pasillo con el teléfono en la mano, cuando estaba a unos pasos de Allison hablo, esta se dio la vuelta y en cuanto la vio se lanzó a sus brazos.

Cerro la puerta de su casillero y se fue al resto de sus clases.

Cuando llegó el turno de Shane ni siquiera pudo ver la pelota antes de que esta ya había atravesado la red. Luego vino el "Más suerte la próxima" de Shane, eso solo había logrado molestarlo más, quería demostrar que podía ser tan bueno como ella. El entrenador los separó en 2 equipos, él y Stiles habían quedado en el equipo amarillo, cuando el juego comenzó había logrado varias veces llegar a la portería contraria, pero cada vez que estaba por tirar Shane lograba quitársela y anotar en la suya. Están molesto, si hubiera prestado más atención habría notado que sus uñas se había convertido en garras y sus manos apretaban el stick con suficiente fuerza para que comenzará a astillarse vio que Shane corria hacia el y comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca la tecleo al suelo, pudo ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro y podía oler la sangre en el aire. Se quito el casco y estaba por ayudar a Shane cuando Jackson lo alejo de ella. Estaba en shock había lastimado a su mejor amiga, sintió a Stiles arrastrarlo hacia los vestidores y escuchó vagamente a Lydia y Allison decirle al entrenador que llevarían a Shane a la enfermería.

Cuando entraron a los vestidores Stiles le pregunto que si estaba bien, él solo se rió y le dijo que no era a él a quien debería preguntarle eso. Necesitaba ver que Shane estuviera bien, escucho a Stiles decirle que se calmara y que dejará de golpear los casilleros. Cuando giro a ver a su amigo este comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con una expresión asustada diciéndole que no se acercara, siguió avanzando y Stiles tomo el extintor de incendios y lo rocío con el, sacudió la cabeza y se detuvo al ver un pequeño espejo que estaba ahí, pudo ver su cara, sus ojos eran dorados y se notaban sus colmillos en su boca.

-Scott! Ya basta! - Escuchó la voz de Shane desde la puerta, sus ojos eran color rojo de nuevo, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron apartó la mirada hacia el suelo. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad. - Ya te sientes mejor?

El solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo que lo sentía en voz baja, Shane solo le sonrió y le dijo que hablarían después en el mismo tono que el para que nadie más escuchará. Después vio como Shane se fue con Lydia que aún estaba ayudando a Shane a moverse y Allison lo miro un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir a las dos chicas.

 **Shane...**

-Eso es sobre lo que querías hablar con mis padres? Desde cuando tienes un beta?

Fue lo primero que dijo Allison cuando entraron a la enfermería, esta estaba vacía, se pregunto si siquiera habría una enfermera en la escuela ya que jamás la había visto.

-Desede ayer. - Respondió y después les explico lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-Y cuando pensabas decirme esto?. - Lydia pregunto mirando hacia ella.

-Ahora?.- su novia solo negó con la cabeza y siguió limpiando sus heridas que se habían vuelto a abrir con el golpe. Allison se fue depues de preguntar por millonésima vez si estaba bien, diciéndole que la espera al terminar las clases para hablar con sus padres.

Cuando estuvieron solas Shane le pregunto a Lydia que si estaba enojada. -Tenias pensando decirme lo que paso si esto no hubiera ocurrido?

Shane no respondió. Cundo termino de vendar sus heridas Lydia se fue sin decir nada más.

-Ni siquiera un día de novias ya metiste la pata, bien echo Shane. - Negó con la cabeza y salió de la enfermería, al terminar las clases Allison ya estaba frente a su moto. Le dio su casco y depues de que le dijera su dirección arranco el motor.

Llegaron en unos 15 mintos después de que Shane se pasará uno que otro alto lo que se ganó varios golpes de Allison en su espalda. La casa de Allison era enorme y jodidamente intimidante, lo suficiente para que Shane quisiera salir en su moto. Después de que Allison la arrastrará a la puerta y la abriera con una sola mano sin soltar la chaqueta de Shane para que no saliera corriendo, entraron a la casa.

-Le dijiste a tus padres que vendría?

-Probablemente ya lo sintieron.- Fue lo único que dijo.

No había dado ni 5 pasos en la casa y ya tenía dos armas apuntado hacia su cabeza.

-Hey, Señor y Señora Argent.- Los padres de Allison solo la miraron con expresiones serias. - Entonces... Que hay de cenar?

Depues de 1 hora de interrogatorio que fue desde que estaba haciendo el día anterior hasta el momento en el que mordió a Scott, la señora Argent guardo su arma depues de comprender que Shane no había tenido más opción que cambiar a Scott. Le dijo que entrenará a su beta, por que si se convertía en un problema lo matarían sin importar el tratado que tenían con ella. Victoria Argent siempre le dio más miedo que su esposo, ella era una mujer de "Dispara primero pregunta depues " tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el pecho izquierdo que lo probaba. Chris Argent era igual que su esposa, pero cuando los había conocido tenía solo 13 años y el no quiso matarla. Ellos seguían fielmente en código del cazador. " _Cazamos a quienes nos cazan_ " básicamente matar a toda criatura sobrenatural que se cruze en su camino. Pero cuando por accidente Allison termino en el sótano donde la habían encerrado, ella le rogó a sus padres que la dejarán vivir a lo que ellos accedieron depues de hacer una especie de tratado con la familia. Que era básicamente un "No lastimes a nadie o te disparo" y que si algún día necesitaban ayuda para cazar algo ella los ayudará sin hacer preguntas.

Cenaron mientas tenían una conversación normal, los Argent no le daban tanto miedo cuando no estaban en "modo cazador", bueno Victoria le daba miedo todo el tiempo. Hablaron sobre el entrenamiento como cazadora de Allison que había empezado hace un año, no sabia como pero el tema sobre su relación con Lydia se había presentado. Victoria le pregunto que si su novia sabia sobre "eso" Shane negó con la cabeza y le dijo que solo sabia lo básico de su vida y que no sabia si quería contarle más.

-La amas? - Respondió que si de inmediato, le dijo lo que paso en la enfermería y que Lydia no había querido hablar con ella después. Victoria solo miró a su esposo esperando a que este respondiera.

-Cuando una mujer se enoja contigo solo di "Lo siento fue mi culpa".

Shane lo miro un momento antes de hablar.

-Y si no es mi culpa? - Las otras dos mujeres en la mesa solo se rieron como si lo que dijo fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Chris le dijo que no importaba de quien era la culpa que solo se disculpara y ya.

-Eso no es justo. - Dijo Shane después de que Allison y su madre se fueran y los dejarán a ellos para recoger la mesa, Chris solo coloco una mano en su hombro mientras la guíaba a la cosina.

 **En algún lugar de Beacon Hills.**

Una chica corría por las calles vacías y callejones mientras miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, su respiración era acelerada y su ojos estaban llenos de miedo, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire mientras se escondía contra un auto. Un ruido la sobresalto, algo había chocado contar el auto. Miró hacia un lado y el cuerpo de un hombre estaba destrozado a su lado, tenía la garganta arrancada y la sangre caía por todo el lugar. La chica gritó.

-Jonh! . - Miró hacia arriba y dos ojos rojos la miraban, sangre caía de su osico. - No no no, por favor! No me lastimes! - Gritó mientas se arrastraba por el suelo hacia atrás. La criatura lado la cabeza hacia un lado antes de soltar un gruñido y saltar sobre ella. Podía sentir sus garras desgarrar su piel.

Cuando terminó de desgarrar el cuerpo se alejo y apoyo sus patas delanteras contra un auto. Clavo sus uñas en el capo, levanto la cabeza y aúllo a la luna.

 **...**

A unos 300 menos sobre un edificio se encontraba una mujer mirando la escena dese la mira de un francotirador, la mujer sonrió.

-Te encontré.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teen wolf no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Luna llena.**

 _No podía moverse, estaba cansada y su cuerpo no respondía, sentía la sangre correr por su cuerpo. Con lo último de sus fuerzas, intento liberarse, pero las manos que la sujetaban por los brazos se apretaron clavando sus uñas en su piel. Su cuerpo cada vez se sentía más pesado, cayó de rodillas y miró hacia el suelo. No podía hacer nada, nisiquiera cuando había asendido, aun siendo un verdadero Alpha no podía salvarla._

 _Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba ella, su mirada estaba llena de miedo y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Una mano la sujetaba por la garganta y otra estaba en su cintura pegándola hacia el cuerpo del hombre que había pasado los últimos años intentando escapar. Ojos rojos le devolvian la mirada, una sonrisa siniestra se abrió paso en el rostro del hombre._

 _-Por favor. - Su voz estaba ronca de tanto gritar. - Por favor, dejala, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto._

 _El hombre se rió y empujó sus garras más en la joven quien soltó un gemido de dolor y sangre corría por su cuello. Intenté de nuevo liberarme, pero no importaba, ellos eran más fuertes._

 _-Ella te importa no?.- Pregunto. - Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, el amor._

 _-Are lo que quieras! Me unire a tu manada, pero dejala vivir. -Podía sentir mis propias lágrimas caer por mis mejillas._

 _-No, quiero que sufras, quiero que veas el resultado de tus decisiones...Quiero que vivas con esto. -_

 _Pude ver la realización en sus ojos, ella sabia que iba a morir y que no podía evitarlo. Me miró, esa mirada que quería ver el resto de mi vida ya no me veía con amor. Era odio. "Esto es tu culpa"._

 _Sus garras se clavaron en su cuello, podía ver como luchaba por respirar mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo sin vida._

 _-LEAH!. - No podía respirar, estaba muerta. Leah estaba muerta, no pude salvará. Sentía como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mi._

 _Los brazos que me sujetaban me levantaron del suelo._

 _-Que vas a hacer con ella. - Una mano se colocó en mi barbilla levantado mi vista. El estaba frente a mi sonriendo, era la misma sonrisa que me había dado cuando lo había conocido, cuando eramos familia._

 _-Quiero que corras y te escondas pequeño lobo. Quiero que vivas con miedo, no importa donde estés o cuán segura creas que estas. Siempre voy a encontrarte y mataré a cualquier persona que te haga feliz._

 _Levantó su mano izquierda hacia mi, clavando tres garras en mi hombro derecho, lentamente fue cortando mi piel hasta llegar a él hueso de mi cadera izquierda._

 _-Un pequeño recuerdo. Ahora corre pequeño lobo._

 _Con eso las dos personas que me sujetaban soltaron mis brazos. Mi cuerpo cayó de rodillas, escuche como salían del almacén. Vi su cuerpo en el suelo. Me arrastre hacia ella y la tome en mis brazos._

 _-Lo siento. - enterre mi cabeza en su cabello y llore. Cuando me separe ya no eran unos ojos grises los que me miraban. Eran azules, ese azul._

 _-LYDIA!_

 ** _..._**

Shane despertó respirando con dificultad. Llevo su mano hacia su cara y vio que estaba sudando. Giro su vista hacia la izquierda y vio que Lydia no se había despertado.

 _Ella está bien. Esta aquí. Viva... Pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo?_

Shane se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Se mojo la cara con agua y cuando levantó la vista al espejo se congeló. Sus ojos habían cambiado. El izquierdo era color dorado y el derecho era rojo, ese mismo color que había aprendido a odiar. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Salió al pequeño balcón que había en la habitación de su novia y se recargo con sus brazos sobre la barda. El aire frío de la noche la calmo un poco. Pero aún estába asustada. Hace mucho que no tenía esa pesadilla. Cuanto tiempo mas hasta que la encuentren? Iba a perder todo de nuevo? Scott y Stiles eran como sus hermanos, familia. Allison era su roca, ella fue quien la mantubo cuerda todo este tiempo. No sabía en que se hubiera convertido si ella no hubiera estado ahí.

Y Lydia. No podía soportar la idea de que algo le pasara. Estaba asustada. Ya no quería perder a nadie mas. Se había prometido que no formaría lazos con nadie, que se mantendría alejada para que nadie más muriera por ella. Pero no había podido. Formó una nueva vida, llena de personas que no pensaba perder. Ya no quería segur hullendo. Ya no querían ser ese pequeño lobo asustado. Pero no podía aceptar lo que era, desde ese día había tendió problemas con su lobo. Se sentía culpable, la cicatriz en su pecho era un recuerdo, recuerdo de su fracaso, de que no era suficientemente fuerte.

No aceptaba ser un Alpha. Shane, ella era un beta. El beta que había sido desde los 6 años cuando había cambiado.

Su lobo era un Alpha. Un Alpha verdadero que había asendido esa noche, pero aún así no pudo hacer nada. Y lo odiaba, odiaba esos ojos cada vez que cambiaban.

Un par de brazos la rodearon por la cintura. El olor de Lydia lleno sus sentidos, no la había oído acercarse.

-Estas bien?. - Hablo en voz baja. Shane solo asintió con la cabeza. - Shane?

Shane se giro en sus brazos y la miró a los ojos.

-Estoy bien. - Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.- Solo fue una pesadilla.

Lydia llevo sus manos a las mejillas y limpio sus lágrimas, no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar. Lydia la abrazo por el cuello y la acercó a su cuerpo. Shane lloro contar ella, mientas su novia le susurraba cosas al oído intentado calmara, diciendo que estaba bien, que había sido solo un sueño.

Pero Shane sabia que nada estaba bien, sabia que vendrían por ella, pero ya no iba a correr. Ya no.

Lydia llevo a Shane a la cama y la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormida.

-No tienes que hacer todo tu sola. - Dijo en voz baja. - Ya no estas sola.

* * *

 **Allison.**

Allison se despertó con el ruido de alguien golpeado su puerta. Se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos con las manos mientas bostezaba.

-Adelante. - Dijo con voz aun cansada.

Una mujer que no había visto en más de un año entro en un habitación. Allison frunció el seño.

-Kate. - su voz era cortante. - Que haces aquí?

La mujer hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre.

-Así saludas a tu tía pequeña Ally?

-No me llames así. - Allison prácticamente gruñó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia su baño ignorando a la otra mujer quien se recargo sobre el marco de su puerta.

-Oh, cierto solo tu amado perro te llama así.- el sonido de algo clavando se a unos centímetros de su cara impidió que siguiera hablando. Giro la vista hacia la izquierda y vio una pequeña cuchilla en forma de una punta de fecha clavada en el marco de la puerta.

-No la llames así. - Si las miradas mataran, Kate Argent estaría muerta y enterada ahora mismo. - Su nombre es Shane y si piensas quedarte aquí será mejor que la llames por su nombre.

Con eso cerro la puerta del baño para darse una ducha. No soportaba a Kate, antes era su tía favorita, pero depues de ver la verdadera forma que era y como trataba a Shane cuando estaba capturada en su casa se dio cuenta de que su tía era una "perra psicópata" como Shane la llamaba.

Cuando bajo las escaleras para desayunar escuchó a sus padres hablar sobre un ataque que había sucedido la noche anterior. Al verla entrar en la cosina dejaron de hablar.

-Que pasa? . - Pregunto al ver que no pensaba volver a hablar. - Voy a dirigir esta familia algún día, no pueden dejarme al margen.

Sus padres se miraron y asistieron.

-Ayer hubo un ataque, dos personas murieron. Fue echo por un lobo.

-Y creen que fue el Alpha que atacó a Scott y Shane hace dos días?

-Fue el. - Kate fue quien respondo. - Vi como mataba a esos dos chicos.

Allison miró a su tía.

-Y no hiciste nada?

-Estaba demasiado lejos para interferir.

Allison negó con la cabeza, no le creía, estaba segura de que solo se había quedado a ver. No le gustaba que estuviera aquí, tenía que decirle a Shane sobre esto y evitar que se sintiera culpable por no a ver matado al Alpha esa noche.

\- Voy a la escuela. - Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Había perdió el apetito, se subió a su auto y conducio hacia la escuela.

Depues de que estacionó su auto. Tomo sus libros y caminó hacia la escuela, en eso vio a Shane llegar con Lydia en su moto y sonrió, estaba feliz por su amiga.

Shane bajo primero y depues ayudó a Lydia a bajar de la moto. Caminaron de la mano hacia ella y pudo ver a varias chicas mirar a Lydia con expresiones molestas y otras le disparaban miradas seductoras a Shane pero esta no las notaba, estaba concentrada en Lydia que había dicho algo que la hizo reír.

-Hey Ally. - Dijo Shane sonirendo, podía notar cierta tristesa en su mirada.

-Hola Allison. - Lydia le sonrió y Allison le devolvió la sonrisa, depues de su conversación en las gradas habían tendió unas clases juntas y se habían llevado bien. Lydia era buena para Shane y esperaba que siguiera haciendo feliz a su amiga. Y si no, bueno ya tenía una flecha con su nombre.

-Hola. - Solo dijo eso.

Shane noto que algo no estaba bien y le pregunto que pasaba, Allison le dijo que le diría en el almuerzo y que llevará a Scott también.

Cuando Shane asintió con la cabeza se fue a clases.

* * *

 **Scott.**

-Lo siento. - Fue lo primero que dijo cuando se sentó a lado de Shane. Los dos tenían hora libre y sabia que su amiga se la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo o trabajando en sus mezclas en su Laptop.

Shane levantó la vista de su libro y miró hacia el. Hizo una seña hacia la silla junto a ella y Scott se sentó. Le dijo que estaba bien, que era nuevo en esto y que sus emociones estarían alteradas hasta su primera luna llena. Scott se disculpo de nuevo.

-Scott si te disculpas de nuevo te golpeare la cara. - Vio que su amiga estaba hablado en serio asique lo dejo.

Le dijo que Allison quería hablar con ellos en el almuerzo.

-Sobre que?

-Ella sabe. - Scott no entendía a que se refería y la miró desconcertado.

Shane giro los ojos, depues estos cambiaron a dorado y Scott entendio.

-Ella sabe? Por que? Le dijiste? Cuando le dijiste?.

Shane le dijo que Allison sabia sobre ella desde los 13 y depues le dijo sobre el oficio familia de los Argent. La cara de Scott estaba en shock y Shane se rió de él mientras balbuceo.

-Ca..Cazadores? Su familia son cazadores?! Como demonios se supone que saldré con ella ahora?

En eso Shane frunció el seño y depues se rió. Se levantó y le dio unas palmadas sobre su hombro.

-Buena suerte con eso mi amigo, vas a necesitarla si quieres salir con ella.

Shane salió de la biblioteca dejándolo un poco confundido. Sacudió la cabeza y se fue a clases.

Al entrar en la clase de francés vio a Allison en su asiento y se sentó junto a ella. Al principio esta lo ignoro, peor depues volvió la vista hacia el.

-Shane es muy importante para mi. - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. - Es mi mejor amiga, quizá ella ya te perdono pero yo no.

Le tomó 2 horas de clase pero había logrado que Allison hablará con el más de dos palabra, eso era un avance.

A la hora del almuerzo Shane le envío un mensaje para que se encontrarán en las mesas que estaban fuera de la escuela. Stiles venia con el, le había dicho que se disculpo con Shane en el pasillo y que ahora estaban bien.

Al llegar a la mesa Allison, Lydia y Shane ya estaban ahí. Se sentaron el la mesa y Allison empezó a hablar.

-Ayer en la noche hubo un ataque, dos personas murieron. Fue el Alpha que los atacó hace dos noche.- Allison hizo una pausa y miró a Shane quien tenía una mirada culpable. - No fue tu culpa.

Shane se rió, era una risa amarga.

-No lo es? Si lo hubiera matado esa noche esto no habría pasado.

Lydia fue quien hablo diciendo que ella no era un asesino y que no era su responsabilidad. Depues de eso sus amigos dijeron palabras parecidas y Shane se calmo un poco pero Scott podía ver que aún se sentía culpable.

-Kate esta aquí. - En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Allison la mirada de Shane se endureció.

-Se va a quedar?

Allison asintió y Shane apretó las manos contra la mesa. Le dijo a Scott que no saliera al bosque si ella a lo que Scott apartó la mirada.

Stiles fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Creemos saber quién es el Alpha. Ayer por la tarde fuimos al bosque para buscar el inhalador de Scott, no sabíamos que habíamos llegado a una propiedad privada y depues este tipo aprecio. - Stiles hizo una pausa. - Derek Hale.

-Quien?. - Allison pregunto.

-Derek Hale es el único sobreviviente de la familia Hale, su casa se incendio hace años y todos murieron.

Stiles miró a Scott.

-Había algo raro en el, su olor, no se explicarlo.

En eso sonó la campana y Shane le dio que se mantuviera alejado de Derek.

* * *

 **Shane.**

La semana paso sin problemas, su primer partió había sido el día anterior y habían ganado, Scott perdió un poco el control pero nadie salió herido.

Había visto a Derek salir de los vestuarios depues del partido y Scott le había dicho que había intentdo evitar que jugará antes de que empezará. Eso había sido todo, no le gustaba que Derek estubiera serca de su beta, había escuchado lo que le había dicho a Scott, hablaba como si él fuera su Alpha, pero no lo era, Derek era un omega, el no tenía manada. Eso era lo extraño que Scott había sentido.

La escuela ya hacia terminado, le había dicho a Lydia que si quería salir esta noche, pero esta le había dicho que ya tenía planes, ella y Allison tendrían un noche de chicas.

Shane no sabia si estar feliz de que su novia y su mejor amiga se llevarán tan bien o si debería preocuparse. Jackson le dijo que la segunda. Que en unas semanas estarían conspirado en su contra, esperaba que su amigo estubiera exagerando.

Había buscado la dirección de los Hale y había corrido hacia su casa o lo que quedaba de ella. No le tomó mucho encontrar el cuerpo de la joven de hace una semana. Estaba rodeada de acónito, ella era un Alpha.

-Así que fue ella de quien robo su poder. - Shane hablo cundo sintió una presencia a unos metros de ella. - Sabes quien es el Alpha?. - Dijo cuando giro a ver a la persona.

Derek se veía molesto, sus manos estaban en puños a sus costados.

-No deberías estar aquí. - Dijo apretando la mandíbula.

-Scott, que quieres con el? . - Shane se acercó a Derek.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ahora sal de mi propiedad.

Shane sonrió y miró hacia el suelo, cuando levantó la visa sus ojos eran dorados. Vio como los ojos de Derek se abrieron con asombro. Shane lo tomo por el cuello y lo estrelló contra un árbol.

-Es mi asunto si involucra a mi beta. - Cuando decía eso sus ojos cambiaron a rojo.

-Q-Que? Como? - Derek balbuceo, no la había sentido en la escuela, el único lobo que había notado era a Scott. Se preguntaba como era que no había notado a un Alpha, podía sentir la presión de estar en su presencia.

-Que quieres con Scott? - Volvió a preguntar.

-Quería guiarlo, ayudar...

-Querías que el te siguiera para que te ayudará a atraer al Alpha, creíste que el era quien lo cambio y que vendría a buscarlo.- Shane lo miro a los ojos. - Sabes quien es el Alpha.

Ya no era una pregunta.

-Tengo una sospecha, pero no estoy seguro, no puede ser el.

Con eso lo soltó y se alejó de él.

-Si confirmas tus sospechas dímelo, lo quiero muerto tanto como tu.

Y con se fue.

...

...

Ya era sábado en la noche, hoy era luna llena y la primera transformación de Scott.

-Tienes hasta las 10:30 depues nos vamos.

Scott frunció el seño.

-Cenicienta tenía hasta la media noche.

-Cenicienta no era un lobo adolecente. 10:30 o no iremos.

-Bien.

Con se fue a la casa de Lydia. Scott le dijo que iría por Allison y que los vería ahí. Stiles llegaría por su cuenta.

Al llegar a la casa de Lydia, esta la recibió en la puerta. Llevaba un vestido blanco un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus increíbles piernas.

-Hola. - Fue todo lo que su novia dijo antes de tomar el cuello de su chaqueta y empujarla al interior.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro Lydia la empujó contra esta y empezó a besarla. Podía sentir sus manos dentro de su camisa, sus uñas rosavan su abbs. Shane les dio la vuelta y tomo a Lydia por la cintura levantándola del suelo, sintió las piernas de su novia envolverse en su cintura. Se separó de su boca y comenzó a besar su cuello, Lydia gemia suavemente en su oído. Sus manos se metieron en su vestido acariciando sus piernas. Se separó de la puerta y las guió hasta el sofá, se sentó con ella en su regazo.

Se besaron de nuevo, Lydia comenzó a moler sus caderas contra ella mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba al suelo. Shane la recostó sobre el sofá mientas se colocaba entre sus piernas. Beso su cuello y daba pequeñas mordidas en su mandíbula.

-Mmm Shane.- la voz de su novia salía entre cortada. Metió una de sus manos bajo su vestido y comenzó a frotar su centro. Lydia gimió más fuerte.

El timbre de la puerta había comenzado a sonar.

-Hay alguien en... La puer.. MIERDA .- la mano de Shane comenzó a hacer presión contra su centro.

El timbre seguía sonando.

Shane se separó del cuello de su novia y miró hacia la puerta.

-Largate, estamos teniendo sexo!

Lydia se rió, podía escuchar la risa de Allison en la puerta y podía oler la vergüenza de Scott.

Shane apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Lydia.

-Los odio.

Lydia se rió más fuerte y beso la cabeza de Shane.

-También yo. - Respondió mientas le hacía señas a Shane para qué se levantará.

Lydia fue a abrir la puerta mientras ella se sentó en el sofá y coloco una almohada en su regazo.

Allison y Scott llegaron de la mano, la cara de su amigo estaba sonrojada y Allison intentaba controlar su risa.

-Hasta yo puedo oler tu frustración sexual.

-Callate! - Le gritó mientas le lanzaba otra almohada.

...  
...

A las 9 todo el mundo comenzó a llegar. La fiesta iba bien, alguien había traído alcohol (Jackson) y algunos estaban más animados que otros.

Lydia pudo ver a su novia en la cabina del Dj, vio como se movía al ritmo de la música. Era muy buena, había notado a varias chicas mirarla y había tenido suficiente. Tomo una lata de Pepsi (Shane no bebía y si lo hacía era por una muy buena razón) y se dirigió hacia su novia. Coloco una mano en su hombro y cuando Shane volvió a verla sonrió. Tomo la lata de su mano y la puso a un lado. Se quito los audífonos y tiro de Lydia hacia la tornamesa, se colocó detrás de ella y beso su cuello.

-Quieres ayudarme?. - Lydia sonrió y asintió. Shane tomo sus manos y las guió a los controles cambiando la canción, un mix de Find you de Zedd.

 _Silent love is calling faith_

 _To shatter me through your_

 _hallways_

 _Into echoes you can feel_

 _And rehearse the way you heal_

 _Make them dance_

 _Just like you_

 _Because you make me move_

 _Yeah, you always make me go_

 _I'll run away with your footsteps_

 _I'll build a city that dreams for two_

 _And if you lose yourself_

 _I will find you_

Shane canto esa parte en su oído, aun con la música pudo escucharla claramente. Movió sus manos y el ritmo cambio, todos bailaban con la música.

Depues de un rato bajaron a tomar algo. Shane reviso su teléfono y vio que eran las 10:15 pm. Miró hacia Scott y ya podía ver el sudor en su rostro. Miró hacia su novia y esta asintió con la cabeza antes de besarla.

-Te veo mañana?. - Shane pregunto cundo se separaron.

-Tengo planes con mi familia, lo siento.- Respondió Lydia con expresión triste. Quería pasar el día con su novia sin interrupciónes.

-Vendré en la noche. - Lydia la miró. - Quiero dormir al menos en la misma cama que tu. - Dijo sonriendo. La beso de nuevo y se acercó a Scott.

-Hora de irnos Cenicienta, te veras con tu príncipe encantador otro día. - Dijo en voz burlona mirando hacia Allison.

-Idiota. - Respondió esta.

-Me amas!. - Dijo cuando ella y Scott se alejaron.

* * *

 **Scott.**

Corrí por el bosque junto a Shane, nunca me había sentido tan libre.

-Más rápido.- y con eso Shane corrio por delante. Sintió que sus ojos cambiaron y comenzó a correr más rápido. - Sígueme si puedes novato.

Cuando dijo eso Shane empezó a correr a cuatro patas, usaba sus manos para impulsarse hacia delante. Scott siguió su ejemplo y comenzaron a correr aun más rápido.

Vio que el ritmo de Shane se hacia más lento hasta que se detuvo por completo.

Estaba por preguntar que pasaba cuando Shane lo jalo hacia un lado. Una flecha estaba clavada en el árbol donde había estado su cabeza.

-Que demo...- No logro terminar, una luz explotó de la fecha cegandolo unos momentos.

Escuchó un gemido de dolor de Shane. Cuando su vista volvió, vio a Shane frente a él con tres flechas clavadas en el cuerpo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Teen wolf no me pertenece solo Shane. :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Quien?**

 **Shane.**

Shane y Scott corrían por el bosque, habían salido de la fiesta de Lydia hace más de una hora, era media noche y la luna llena se alzaba sobre ellos.

Shane miró hacia Scott y pudo ver la sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos habían cambiado a dorado y su cara tenía rasgos más salvaje. Podía entender el sentimiento, la primera luna llena siempre era importante, aun recordaba la primera vez que corrio por el bosque junto a su Alpha hace 10 años.

Shane redujo la velocidad poco a poco, podía sentir la confusión en su Beta quien se había detenido junto a ella.

Miró hacia los lados y entonces lo sintió, tomo a Scott por la camisa y lo jalo hacia un lado. Ahí en el árbol había una flecha, podía ver una pequeña luz parpadeando en ella.

-Que demo...- No tubo tiempo de advertir a Scott. La fecha se activo y una luz salió de esta. Shane logró cerrar los ojos a tiempo.

Cuando los abrió vio a Scott con las manos cubriendo sus ojos. El sonido de más flechas venían hacia ellos. Detuvo 2 con las manos y esquibo la tercera.

 _3 tiradores._

Vio que la siguiente ronda de flechas se dirigía hacia Scott y sabia que no podría detenerlas. Se colocó frente a su beta evitando que las flechas lo tocarán. El dolor no le importaba mucho en este momento. Una flecha se había clavado en su pierna derecha, otra en su hombro izquierdo y una en su abdomen. Podía oler el olor del acónito en ellas. Su vista empezó a llenarse con puntos blancos, sacudió la cabeza, no podía perder en conocimiento ahora, si lo hacía ambos iban a morir.

Escuchó un gemido de dolor venir de tras de ella, giro la vista y vio a Scott con una flecha en el hombro.

Shane se agachó antes de que algo pudiera golpearla, al mirar hacia un árbol vio que una estaca de metal estaba en el. Tenía una pequeña luz roja en el centro, de un momento a otro la luz se volvió verde y el sonido más insoportable que haya escuchado salió de este. Podía sentir la precion es su cráneo, escucho a Scott caer al suelo, estaba sujetando su cabeza y gritaba, depues de un momento cayó al suelo inconsciente.

...  
...

Shane estaba de rodillas respirando con dificultad. Había sangre cayendo por sus oídos. Escuchó vagamente a dos personas acercarse a ella. Al levantar la vista vio a dos hombres frente a ella. Uno se veía mayor de 30 años y el segundo se veía de su edad, quizá un año mayor.

-Esto es todo?. - Hablo el primer hombre mientras se acercaba a Scott que seguía inconsciente. - Creí que sería más difícil. - Cuando dijo eso coloco un pie sobre Scott moviendo lo de un lado a otro.

El joven se acercó a Shane quien la miraba a los ojos.

Shane pudo ver dos ojos grises que la miraban con odio. Eran familiares.

Sintió que alguien la levantó del suelo y sujetaba sus brazos en la espalda. El joven se acercó a ella y sonrió, era una sonrísa malvada. Metió sus manos al interior de su chaqueta y saco dos manoplas de metal que brillaban a la luz de la luna.

-Están cubiertas de acónito. -Dijo cuando se las puso en las manos. Antes de tirar el primer golpe.

Shane apenas seguía consiente, podia sentir la sangre por su cara y estaba segura de que tenían más de una costilla rota. Si fuera humana ya estaría muerta. Sus manos habían sido atadas a su espalda. Estaba en el suelo y este chico que no había parado de golpearla y no parecía que fuera a hacerlo pronto.

El era familiar, pero no podía recordarlo.

Shane escupió sangre al suelo y con las fuerzas que le quedaban se arrodilló. Los dos hombres estaban frente a ella. Había olido al tercero, Kate, la maldita estaba por aquí viendo lo que pasaba. El tratado decía que ningún Argent podía matarla, pero ¿Alguien fuera de la familia? Eso si estaba permitido.

Sus manos estaban sangrando, pero había logrado soltar sus ataduras lo suficiente, estaban cubiertas con acónito, lo que hacía más difícil soltarse.

-Sabes, espere por años para hacer esto. - Hablo el joven. - Pero ahora mismo estoy muy decepcionado.

Shane sonrió.

-Por que no me sueltas? Sería más entretenido.

-Ni siquiera sabes quien soy verdad?

Shane se quedó en silencio. No le importaba quien fuera, tenía que salir de aquí y sacar a Scott.

-Bueno, ya no importa.. - Apunto su arma hacia ella. - Esto es por ella.

El sonido de un disparo sonó en el bosque. Shane sintió el dolor en su pecho izquierdo. No podía respirar, su visión se oscureció, ya no pudo sostener su cuerpo.

...  
...

-Que decepción. Creí que sería más de un reto. - Dijo el joven al ver el cuerpo de Shane caer al suelo.

-Que vas a hacer ahora Jake?. - Pregunto el hombre al joven que sigue mirado el cuerpo de Shane.

-No lo se, no es como que pudiera regresar a casa, no queda nada en ella. Shane se encargó de eso hace años.

Jake se alegó del cuerpo de Shane y miró hacia el bosque. Por fin había terminado. Había cumplido su promesa.

-Se acabo Lee.- Jake dijo en voz baja.

El sonido de algo estrellarse junto a él lo sobresalto. El cuerpo de Luke estaba en el suelo. Había sangre en su cabeza. Giro con su arma apuntando, Shane no estaba por ningún lado. Tampoco su beta.

Miró hacia todos lados, vio una sombra correr hacia un lado y disparo. Fallo, ahora eran dos figuras las que corrían de un lado a otro. No podía distinguirlas, disparo su arma hasta que el sonido de la cámara vacía era lo único que escuchaba.

Su respiración se aceleró. Tenía miedo. Sintió una presencia en su espalda y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

Shane estaba frente a él, su rostro estába libre de cualquier emoción, sus ojos eran rojos y llenos de malicia, una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

-Q-Que no, no es posible! . - Jack comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. - La bala era especial! No deverias ser capaz de cambiar!

La mano de Shane lo tomo por la garganta y lo estrelló contra un árbol.

-Shane no puede cambiar.- su voz era distinta, más grave. - Yo, por otro lado.

La sonrísa de Shane creció un poco más. Llevo su mano hacia una de las fechas que seguían en su cuerpo y la saco de un tirón. La observó unos momentos antes de llevala a la cara de Jake.

-Tienes idea de cuanto duele esto?.- Jake no respondió. - Quieres saber?

Llevo la fecha hacia su pecho y comenzó a hacer presión, Jake comenzó a retorcer se un poco intentándo soltarse, pero fracaso, no podía contar la fuerza un lobo, mucho menos un Alpha. La flecha comenzó a perforar su piel.

-Suelta lo. - Una voz se escuchó a unos metros de ellos.

-Ahora te unes a la fiesta Kate?. - Pregunto Shane mirando hacia ella. Miró hacia ella y pudo ver a Kate apuntado con un arma a su cabeza. - Por que debería soltarlo? El me atacó. "Cazamos a quienes nos cazan" no?

Kate estaba nerviosa, podía notar que algo no estaba bien con Shane, ya la había visto así una vez y no termino bien. Apretó el agarre sobre su arma y volvió a hablar.

-Dejalo a menos que quieras un hoyo en la cabeza. - Shane solo le sonrió.

-Olvidate una regla del cazador Kate, siempre estar al tanto de tu entorno.

Cuando Kate noto a que se refería ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió un golpe en la cabeza y predio el comportamiento.

Shane miró hacia Derek que estaba sobre el cuerpo de Kate. Cuando este levantó la vista pudo ver sus ojos azul eléctrico y sus rasgos más salvaje. Asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Jake.

-Tu y yo vamos a hablar depues. - Y con eso estrelló su cabeza con el tronco del árbol. Se colgó su cuerpo al hombro y se volvió hacia Derek. -Lleva a Scott a casa y cuida que no haga tonterías. Shane no estará en la escuela por unos días.

Y con eso se fue con Jake en su hombro.

...  
...

* * *

 **Allison.**

Ya habían paso 2 días desde la fiesta. El ultimo día en que Allison había visto a Shane, mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupada, se entero por sus padres que Kate no había vuelto la noche del sábado y regreso hasta el domingo en la noche. Sabia que había echo algo, intento llamar a Shane, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Lydia estaba igual de preocupada que ella. La había visto llamar a Shane en la escuela varias veces. Cuando está le pregunto que si sabia donde estaba, vio la tristesa en su rostro al decirle que no tenía idea.

Ya era de noche y había vuelto de casa de Lydia, había intentado ayudar a distraerla pero no había tenido mucho éxito. Entro en su casa y las luces estaban apagadas. Sus padres y Kate habían salido para hacer un trabajo, no volverían en una semana. Camino hacia la cosina y vio una figura que estaba sacando cosas de la nevera. Encendió la luz y la figura hablo.

-Apaga eso. - Dijo cubriéndose los ojos.

-Shane. - Estaba feliz de ver a su amiga. Depues frunció el seño, Shane llevaba la misma ropa del sábado, estaba llena de sangre y tierra..  
\- Shane?. - Pregunto de nuevo al ver que no respondía.

-No, inténtalo de nuevo amor. - Dijo Shane levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia ella. Allison vio los ojos de Alpha de Shane. Pero se veían diferentes. Entonces entendio.

-Tu.

-Yo. - Respondió Shane riendo un poco. - No te da gusto verme Ally?

Allison no respondió, para que el "lobo" de Shane estubiera libre, lo que ocurrió el sábado debió haber sido más grave de lo que Scott había dicho.

-Por que estas aquí? . - Pregunto después de un momento.

-Oh, ya sabes, me entro un poco de nostalgia y quise venir a decí "Hola" y tenia hambre. - Sonrió.

Allison puso los ojos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No me refería a... No importa. Cuando vas a dejar que Shane vuelva?

-Allison. - Dijo mientras fruncia el seño. -Yo soy Shane.

-Sabes de que hablo.

-Si, si. - Shane agitó la mano hacia ella. - En unos días tendrás a tu Shane de vuelta. Antes tengo unos asuntos que arreglar.

El sonido de alguien forsegeando se escuchó en el suelo.

Allison miró a Shane quien sonrió inocentemente.

Camino hacia el otro lado de la cosina y vio que un joven estaba atado en el suelo, su ropa estaba sucia y tenia un par de golpes en la cara. Allison miró a Shane quien seguía con la misma expresión inocente en el rostro.

-Quien es el?

-Oh, el es Jake, mi nuevo amigo. - Respondió sonirendo. - Quieres ir a un viaje por carretera? .


	6. Chapter 6

**Teen wolf no me pertenece solo Shane :v**

 **Esta es la primera parte de este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. El viaje.**

 **Lydia.**

Lydia estaba preocupada, desde el momento en el que Shane y Scott se fueron de la fiesta había tendió un mal presentimiento. Cuando el día siguiente había llegado intento llamar a Shane pero no obtuvo respuesta. La noche cayó y esperaba ver a Shane en su habitación cuando regreso de la cena con sus padres, pero una habitación vacía fue lo único que encontró. A la mañana siguiente arrinconó a Scott en la escuela y le éxigio saber que había pasado. Scott le dijo que alguien los había atacado y que el había perdido el conocimiento, había despertado en su cama y sus heridas habían sido vendadas, el tampoco tenía idea de donde estaba Shane.

Allison, ella debía saber. Busco a su amiga y se decepción más al saber que no tenía idea de donde estaba. Noto que Allison también estaba preocupada.  
Lydia no pudo centrarse en ninguna de sus clases. Al salir de la escuela conducio a casa de Shane. Entro por la puerta y no encontró a nadie. Se sentó en el sofá y suspiro. Miró al rededor y pensó en lo mucho que la casa de Shane había cambiado. Atrás habían quedado las paredes vacías, ahora en estas se podían ver varias fotos de ella y Shane o de Shane con Scott y Stlies.

Lydia había convencido a Shane de comprar varias cosas para la casa. Ya no se veía vacía. Parecía más un hogar ahora. Saco su teléfono y marcó el numero de Shane otra vez. No obtuvo respuesta.

Lydia suspiro. Le envío un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que hoy no llegaría a casa. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, se puso una camisa de Shane y se acostó en la cama.

...  
...

 **Ven a mi casa.** _Allison. 7:00am._

Eso fue lo primero que vio cuando se despertó, miró la hora en su celular y vio que eran las 7:15 am. Se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió a casa de Allison.

Al llegar vio un Mustang negro en la entrada. Cuando estaba por caminar hacia la puerta, esta se abrió. Vio salir a Shane y Allison. Lydia sonrió y estaba por correr hacia ella cuando Shane levantó la vista. Sus ojos eran rojos. Pero se veían diferentes, su cara tenía varios golpes, como si los hubiera tenido por varios días. Lydia se quedó donde estaba.

Cuando Shane miró hacia ella frunció el seño y miró hacia Allison.

-La llamaste?. - Pregunto, su voz sonaba diferente. Allison no respondo solo camino hacia el auto y dejó una bolsa en el asiento trasero.

-Shane. - Lydia hablo acercándose a ella.

-Lydia. - La miró unos momentos antes de caminar hacia el auto. - Lo lamento, pero es un viaje entre amigos y no puedes venir.

Ahora fue Lydia quien frunció el seño. Shane siempre le sonreía cuando la miraba. Como si fuera lo más importante de su vida, algo estaba mal con Shane.

-Yo no iré. - Allison rompió el silencio.

-Que? Porque no?. - Shane hizo un puchero.- No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

Allison giro los ojos y le dijo que tenia que ver que Kate no intentará nada.

-Como quieras. - Lydia vio a Shane subir al asiento del conductor y encendió el auto. Tomo una decisión. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y de sentó. Shane la miró con una seja alzada.

-Que estas haciendo?

-Voy a ir contigo.

Shane la miró por unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros y salir de la casa de Allison.

Habían pasado unas 2 horas y Lydia no sabia que pensar. Shane actuaba muy fuera de si, intento hablar con ella pero le respondía con menos de 5 palabras. No tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigían y parecía que Shane no pensaba decirle.

Una hora depues supo que estaban en algún lugar de Georgia. Shane estacionó el auto un bar que estaba por la carretera, sin decirle nada salió del auto.

Lydia la siguió. Al entrar vio que había muy pocas personas en el bar. Shane se acercó a la barra donde saludo a una mujer morena.

-Hey Bree.- Shane le sonrió.

-Shane! . - Dijo mientras le devolvió la sonrisa. - Creía que te habías olvidado de nosotros.

Shane se rió y le dijo que no había tendió tiempo de venir a visitar. Cuando se acercó a ellas Bree miró hacia ella antes de volver a Shane.

-Quien es ella?. - Pregunto

-Ella es Lydia, una amiga.

 _Una amiga?_

Lydia estaba molesta, primero ignora sus llamada y depues no se molesta en hablaré. Y ahora es solo una _amiga._

Estaba por hablar cuando Shane se le adelanto.

-Necesito ayuda.- Saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Bree. - Puedes ver ver si esto te muestra algo?

Bree sostuvo el objeto entre sus manos y Lydia pudo ver que era una bala. Bree dijo que la siguiera, las llevo a una habitación que estaba tras la barra. Estaba llena de varios libros y en la mesa había un círculo echo con velas.

Bree se paro frente a la mesa y paso la mano derecha sobre las velas, estas se encendieron y Lydia dio un pequeño gritó sorprendida. Bree se rió y le dijo que si era la primera vez que veía a una bruja.

-Eres una bruja?

Bree le sonrió y le dijo que si creía que solo había hombres lobo por el mundo. Lydia no repondio, Shane nunca le había explicado mucho sobre su condición y menos mencionado que había más criaturas supernaturales en el mundo. El pensamiento de que había muchas cosas sobre Shane que desconocía volvió a su mente.

Bree empezó a recitar palabras que no comprendía mientras cerraba los ojos. Las llamas de las velas se hacían más grandes y se movían de un lado a otro. De pronto las llamas se apagaron y Bree abrió los ojos.

-Nada, no puedo saber quién hizo la bala. Solo los lugares en los que estuvo antes de que llegará a ti.

Lydia desconecto de la conversación y se puso a mirar varias de las cosas que Bree tenía en esa habitación. Vio un libro que le llamo la atención, era pequeño, un libro de bolsillo. Era color morado. Estaba sellado con un pequeño broche, al tomarlo en sus manos el broche cedió y el libro se abrió, las páginas comenzará a pasar hasta detenerse en la mitad del libro. En el había un hueco. En el interior había un anillo. Era completamente negro exepto por la piedra que estaba en el centro. Esta era color rojo. Había pequeños grabados al rededor el anillo. Era igual al anillo que Allison usaba solo que el de ella tenía una piedra azul.

-Te lo puedes quedar si quieres. - La voz de Bree la sobresalto. Giro y vio que la mujer estaba a unos paso de ella. Shane ya no estába en la habitación.

-Que?

-El libro, es tuyo si lo quieres.

-No lo quiero.

-En serio?. - Pregunto. - Parece que estas muy agosto con el.

Lydia vivió la vista hacia el libro y noto que el anillo estaba en su dedo anular derecho. El libro estaba contra su pecho en su mano izquierda. No había notado que se había puesto el anillo.

Vio a Bree caminar hacia la puerta. Lydia se quito el anillo y lo puso de nuevo en el libro, lo dejo en la repisa donde lo había encontrado y salió de la habitación, si se hubiera molestado en mirar hacia atrás habría visto el libro desvanecerse en el aire.

Al salir vio que Shane estaba pidiendo comida para llevar. Cuando camino hacia ella Bree le hablo.

-No dejes que te controle.

Cuando giro hacia Bree esta ya estaba hablando con otra persona, negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia Shane.

Salieron y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, antes de que entrarán al auto Lydia escuchó un ruido que venía de la cajuela del auto.

-Que fue eso?

-Que fue que?. - Shane respondió con una expresión inocente.

Cuando estaba por hablar de nuevo, un gemido salió de la cajuela del auto otra vez, seguida de un golpe.

Lydia camino hacia ella y la abrió. Sintió que sus ojos se abrían con asombro. En el interior pudo ver un chico de su edad, tenía varios golpes en la cara, sus manos y piernas estaban atadas y su boca estaba cubierta con un paño.

Lydia miró a Shane.

-Que demonios es esto?

-El es Jake. Un amigo.

-Así tratas a tus amigos?

-Solo a los que intentan matarme.

Lydia se paso una mano por el cabello, estaba molesta con Jake por intentar matar a su novia, peor esto le traería más problemas a Shane, le dijo que no podía secuestrar gente.

-No está secuestrado. Jake es libre de irse cuando quiera.- Miró hacia Jake que le había lanzado una mirada cuando dijo eso. - Si es que puede soltarse.

...  
...

-Deja de moverte. - Lidia hablo a Jake mientras intentaba limpiar la sangre de su rostro.

Había convencido a Shane de soltar a Jake. Depues de que este prometió que no intentaría nada. Lo había llevado hacia el baño del bar para ver sus heridas.

-No deberías estar con ella. - Jake hablo después de un momento.

Lydia lo miro.

-Vas a terminar igual que Leah.

-Quien?. - Pregunto confundida.

Jake se rió.

-Ni siquiera te hablo sobre ella?. - Negó con la cabeza y volvió a hablar. - Era mi hermana y Shane la mató.

-Shane jamás haría eso. - Lydia negó con la cabeza y se disponía a salir cuando la voz de Jake la detuvo.

-Estas segura? Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella.

-Conosco a Shane y se que no lo haría.

-Y conocías esta parte de ella? La que ata a personas y las encierra en cajuelas? Siquiera sabes con quien estas saliendo?

Y con eso Jake salió por la puerta.

Lydia se quedó, Jake tenían razón, jamás había visto a Shane actuar de esta manera. Pero, Allison no parecía sorprendída, como si ya hubiera visto esta parte de ella.

Cuando caminaba hacia el auto vio a Shane hablar con una mujer. Era una rubia muy atractiva y parecía que ya se conocían.

-Quien es?. - La voz de Jake sonó junto a ella. Lydia no repondio. - Otro secreto?

Vieron como la rubia le entregó un termo de color negro a Shane y depues desapareció en un borrón. Los ojos de Lydia se abrieron con asombro, escucho a Jake decir "que demonios".

Caminaron hacia el auto y Shane le había dado un par de tragos al termo. Ambos vieron como los moretones que Shane tenía desaparecían ante sus ojos. Se había cuando por completo. Shane guardo el termo en el auto y se volvió hacia ellos.

-Buena charla?. - Pregunto con una media sonrisa.

Ninguno repondio. Jake por que no quería hablar con ella y Lydia por que parecía como si Shane sabia exactamente que era lo que Jake le dijo. Y no parecía que fuera a negar nada.

-Aun hay cosas que hacer. - Shane dijo mientas se subía al auto, Lydia la siguió y sorprendentemente Jake también.


	7. Chapter 7

**Teen wolf no me pertenece :v De seguro hay varios errores por ahí, lo siento por eso :3**

 **:''3 también estoy publicando esta histora en wattpad "Blair214"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. El viaje Pt 2.**

Habían pasado un par de horas y Shane decidió que sería mejor mejor descansar en un hotel un par de horas. Les dijo que tenían hasta medianoche para hacer lo que quieran, después de eso irán a su última parada.

Lydia estaba aburrida, creyó que Shane se quedaría en una habitación con ella, peor no fue así. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba Shane. Lydia suspiro y caminó hacia el balcón de la habitación. Había pasado las últimas horas pensando en la forma en que Shane se comportaba.

...

 _Flashback_

 _Las clases habían terminado. Lydia se encontraba fuera de la escuela esperando a que Shane viniera a buscarla. Ayer había sido luna llena y Shane decidió que sería mejor no asistir el día siguiente a clases, pero le dijo que pasaría a recogerla._

 _5 minutos depues la moto de Shane se detuvo a unos metros de ella. Lydia no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, que últimamente aparecía cada vez que Shane estaba cerca de ella._

 _No dijo nada mientas se acercó, solo le dio esa media sonrisa que Lydia había aprendido a querer mucho, esa misma sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella._

 _-Hola. - Lydia hablo en voz baja mientras besaba la mejilla de Shane._

 _Shane le tendió su casco en la mano y ella frunció el ceño mientras le pregunto por que ella no llevaba casco._

 _Shane sonrió burlonamente._

 _-Hombre lobo. - Fue lo único que dijo antes de colocar el casco en la cabeza de Lydia y asegurarlo._

 _Cuando llegaron su casa, Lydia se quito el casco tan pronto como se bajó de la moto y se sacudió el cabello._  
 _Shane se rió y le apartó un poco que había quedado en su cara antes de besarla suavemente._

 _-Quieres pasar?. - Pregunto cuando Shane se apartó de ella._

 _-No, probablemente tenga algo que hacer._

 _Lydia levantó una ceja y le pregunto que era._

 _-Eh, bueno... - Shane respondió pasándose la mano derecha sobre el cuello, algo que Lydia sabia que hacia cuando se encontraba nerviosa. - Quieres... Esta bien si no... Pero, me preguntaba si... Ya sabes..._

 _Lydia se rió, coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Shane y la beso unos momentos. Al ver que Shane se había calmado se separó._

 _-Que era lo que querías decirme.- Hablo en voz baja._

 _Shane abrió los ojos y apoyo su frente con la de Lydia._

 _-Sal conmigo esta noche. - Repondio en el mismo tono que Lydia. No contesto. Solo la beso más intensamente que antes y depues camino a su casa._

 _-Eso era un si?. - Shane gritó tras de ella._

 _-Pasa por mi a las 9.- Y con eso cerro la puerta._

 _Shane detuvo la moto en la entrada del bosque y ayudó a bajar a Lydia._

 _-Tenemos que caminar desde aquí. - Dijo depues de colgarse la mochila sobre el hombro._

 _-Una cena en medío del bosque no es lo que esperaba como nuestra primera cita. - Dijo Lydia mirando con desconfianza hacia los árboles._

 _-Hey. - Shane estaba frete a ella y coloco una mano en su barbilla para que la mirara. - Si no te gusta podemos ir a otro lado._

 _Lydia miró a los ojos de Shane y sabia que con solo decirlo se irían. Pero quería saber que era lo que había preparado para ella._

 _-Esta bien. - Sonrió._

 _Shane le devolvió la sonrisa y le extendió la mano, la tomo sin dudarlo y entrelazo sus dedos. Caminaron por una media hora. Lydia había pedido sus nervios en el momento en el que Shane la tomo de la mano. Sabia que Shane jamás dejaría que le pasara nada._

 _Se detuvieron cerca de un barranco y Shane le dijo que esperará unos minutos._

 _-Esta listo.- Shane hablo y la guió hacia el barranco, la vista era impresiónante, podía verse claramente todo Beacon. Al mirar hacia el suelo vio que Shane había colocado una manta y varias velas. Había una cesta en medío de esta._

 _-My lady. - Dijo Shane sonirendo mientas extendía su mano para ayudarla a sentarse. - Había pensado en llevarte a un restaurante, pero me pareció muy cliché sabes?_

 _Lydia se rió._

 _-Pensé en ir a mi casa y cocinar para ti.- Sonrió. - Pero, recordé que no puedo cocinar ni para salvar mi vida. - Continuo Shane mientras se unía a la risa de Lydia. - Este lugar fue el primero que vi cuando llegue a Beacon. Siempre vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar o distraerme un poco. Es mi segundo lugar favorito y quería compartirlo contigo._

 _Lydia tomo a Shane por la parte trasera del cuello acercándola a ella._

 _-Me encanta. - Dijo mientas juntaba sus labios. Se besaron unos minutos antes de que Lydia se apartará y preguntará que iban a cenar. Shane sonrió y saco una vasija de plástico de la canasta y se la entrego a Lydia._

 _Cuando la abrió se rió más fuerte que antes._

 _-Mmm sándwich de mermelada de fresas, mi favorito.- Tomo uno en mano y lo observó. - Y no esta quemado! Jaja_

 _-Si. Ríete de mi esfuerzo. - Shane hizo un puchero que desapareció cuando los labios de Lydia besaron su mejilla en varias ocasiones._

 _Cenaron con una pequeña charla, varias sonrisas y uno que otro beso robado. Al terminar se habían recostado en la manta mirando las estrellas. La cabeza de Lydia estaba sobre el hombro de Shane quien la había rodeado con sus brazos. Cerro los ojos y se relajo, podía quedarse así para siempre. Cuando los abrió empezó a besar el cuello de Shane hata su mandíbula que mordió ligeramente. Shane giro la cabeza y la beso en los labios. Enredo sus dedos en su cabello y se sentó en sus piernas. Sintió las manos de Shane en su cintura y espalda dejando suaves caricias._

 _-Mmm. - Lydia se separó un poco para mirala a los ojos. - Este es tu segundo lugar favorito, ¿Cual es el primero?_

 _Shane sonrió y les dio la vuelta. Beso sus labios lentamente._

 _-Cualquier lugar donde tu estés. -Susurro antes de besarla otra vez._

 _End Flashback_

 _..._

...

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y comenzó a frotar sus brazos con sus manos intentando calentarse.

Sintió que algo se colocaba sobre sus hombros y se sobresalto un poco. Giro la cabeza y vio que Shane la había cubierto con su chaqueta. No la había escuchado entrar.

Lydia se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había estado en el balcón por una hora. Ninguna dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que Lydia porfin hablo sobre algo que quería saber desde que salieron del bar.

-Su nombre es Lexi. - Repondio mientas de apoyaba en la barda del balcón mirando hacia ella. - Es una amiga.

-Si, al parecer tienes muchas _amigas_. - Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Shane se rió.

-Aun estas molesta por eso?. - Pregunto. Al ver que Lydia no repondio continuo. - Amor, esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos, en la primera tenía más pelo encima y hablaba menos.

Le tomó unos momentos comprender a que se refería.

-El lobo.

-Sip, soy una parte de Shane, no importa cuanto quiera negarlo, una parte que tu no conoces. Así que técnicamente no soy tu novia.

-Lexi, ¿Que es ella?

-Un vampiro.- Repondio. - No vas a preguntar sobre ella?

-Es verdad?

Shane no dijo nada por unos minutos.

-Si, al menos indirectamente fue mi culpa que muriera. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte y Leah pago el precio. - Shane miró hacia las estrellas antes de continuar. - Un día vendrán por mi y no se si podre protegerlos a todos.

...

...

Era medianoche y Shane les había dicho que no se separarán de ella si querían salir con vida. Lydia vio la expresión en su rostro mientras lo decía y noto que hablaba en serio.

Caminaban por varios edificios abandonados, apenas podía ver por donde iba, sabia que Shane no tendría ningún problema, ser hombre lobo venia con visión nocturna incluida. Se sorprendió al ver que Jake tampoco mostraba dificultades al caminar.

Entraron a un callejón que se veía más tétrico mientas más se acercaron. Vio a un hombre que tenía la cabeza rapada, tenía una media máscara sobre su cara color blanca que cubría sus ojos. Shane le dijo algo al oído y el hombre asintió.

-Pónganse esto. - Dijo mientras les extendía una capa negra a cada uno. Cuando se las pusieron les entregó una máscara como la suya.

La máscara de Shane era color negro. Les dio que por ningún motivo se quitaran la máscara y que no hablarán si no era necesario. Les dijo que la siguiera, Shane siguió caminando hacia el muro y lo atravesó como si no estubiera ahí.

Lydia y Jake se miraron sorprendiós.

-Depues de ti. - Dijo Jake mientas hacia un gesto con sus manos.

Dudo por unos momentos antes de dar un paso al frente y depues otro. Se sintió incómoda, la sensación de pasar contra el muro, contuvo la respiración hasta que llegó al otro lado, tropezó un poco al salir, pero dos brazos la detuvieron por los hombros.

-Estas bien. - Shane le pregunto cuando levantó la vista.

Asintió con la cabeza y miró alrededor. Había más edificios que se veían igual de viejos que los anteriores. La calle estaba llena de varías personas que vestían como ellos, solo el color de sus máscaras variaban. Habían varios puestos donde se podían ver personas comerciando. Cuando Jake salió del muro miró hacia Shane.

-Este es Pandemonium?. - Pregunto mirando a Shane con preocupación. - Creí que no se permitan humanos aquí. -Por eso les dije que no se alejaran de mi. - Shane respondió y comenzó a caminar.

Lydia la siguió mientas miraba nerviosamente hacia todos lados, este lugar la incomodaba, sentía una presión en el pecho, se sentía vulnerable. No se dio cuenta por donde iba hasta que chocó contra algo, cuando levantó la vista dos ojos negros le devolvian la mirada. Frente a ella había un hombre, su cara estaba llena de cicatrizes, su piel era blanca.

...

El hombre se inclinó sobre Lydia haciendo que diera un paso atrás. Cuando el hombre estaba por avanzar hacia ella una mano lo detuvo por el hombro. Un crujido repugnante sonó en sus oídos, el dolor en su hombro hizo que formará una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Sintió que alguien lo pateaba en las rodillas haciendo que se incara en el suelo. Cuando levantó la vista vio dos ojos rojos mirándolo con molestia. Apartó la mirada hacia el suelo hasta que sintió que la mano en su hombro hacia más presion. Miró hacia la chica que pensaba atacar y hablo.

-Lo siento. - Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Depues de decirle eso la presión en su hombro desapareció.

...

Depues de que el hombre se disculpo siguieron caminado, Lydia estaba más nerviosa que antes y talvez un poco asustada. Tomo respiraciones profundas intentando calmarse, no parecía funcionar. Cuando se había resignado a que la sensación no iba a irse, sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano. Miró al frente y vio a Shane, seguía caminando con su mano entre la suya.  
La sensación era la misma de aquel día en el bosque, se sentía segura, Lydia entrelazo sus dedos y le dio un apretón a la mano de Shane en señal de gracias. Quizá esta Shane sea diferente de la que se enamoró, pero sabia que ella tampoco dejará que algo le pasara.

Shane los guió por varios caminos, cuando vio que Lydia estaba distraída con una tienda, cruzó una mirada con Jake quien asintió y desapareció entre la gente.

Depues de unos minutos de caminar entraron a un pequeño edificio donde un hombre algo mayor las recibió.

-Vengo por un pedido a nombre de Argent.

El hombre la miró antes de reponder.

-Un hombre lobo quien viene a buscar armas para los cazadores. - Rió negando con la cabeza. - Ahora lo eh visto todos.

Les hizo señas para que lo siguieran.

-Donde esta Jake. - Lydia pregunto mirando hacia ella.

Shane solo se encogió de hombros y siguió al hombre.

-Esto es todo. - Le entregó una maleta que parecía estar llena de varías cosas.

Shane le entregó una pequeña bolsa. El hombre vacío su contenido en el mostrador y varias monedas de oro cayeron sobre este.

Shane guió a Lydia fuera del edificio. Y la tomo de la mano de nuevo mientas caminaban por donde habían venido. Cuando salieron pasaron a través del muro Jake ya estaba ahí.

-Donde estabas?. - Le pregunto Lydia.

Jake no respondió y comenzó a caminar. Shane le dijo que le entregará la capa y la máscara, depues de que lo hizo Shane las tiro en el suelo y les prendió fuego.

El viaje de regreso fue en silencio, miró en el espejo retrovisor y vio que Jake estaba dormido. Eran las 5am cuando llegaron al auto y cuando entraron de nuevo en Beacon eran las 11am. Shane estacionó el auto en la casa de Allison y bajo sin decir nada. Lydia la siguió y se acercó a ella.

-No voy a terminar contigo. - Al ver la cara de shock en Shane continuo. - Hay muchas cosas que no se sobre ti y eso me molesta, pero puedo esperar a que estés segura de querer contarme sobre ti. Tienes razón, eres una parte de Shane que no conozco, pero estoy segura de que quiero conocer. Puedo esperar.

Le dijo mientas rodeo su cuello con sus manos y la beso en los labios. Cuando se separó le dijo que la vería mañana y se alejó hacia su auto.

...

...

Shane se quedó mirado hacia donde Lydia se había ido. Una luz la cegó en la cara haciendo la parpadear varias veces, la risa de Allison se escuchó a unos metros de ella tenía una pequeña cámara en las manos.

-Te dije que no la ibas a convencerla de dejate. - Le dijo mientas Shane se acercó a ella.

-Tenía que intentarlo. - Repondio.

Jake paso junto a ella chocando su hombro contra el suyo mientas murmuraba algo como "Estuve en una cajuela 4 horas para nada"

-Si, lo siento por eso amigo. - Jake no le repondio solo siguió caminando a casa de Allison..- Hablaste con tus padres?

-Si, me han dicho que Lydia puede empezar a entrenar como cazadora esta semana.

Shane asintió y ambas entraron a la casa.

...

...

Jake se encantaba senado en la mesa mientas Shane cubría su brazo con unas vendas. Habían regresado de la casa de Allison hace unas horas.

-No les vas a decir lo que descubrimos?.- Pregunto cuando Shane se apartó de él.

-No.- Respondió mientas sacaba una botella de agua de la nevera. - Vamos a dejar que disfruten su ignorancia un poco más, cuando las cosas de salgan de control nosotros nos encargaremos de una vez por todas. Ya sabes que hacer.

Jake asintió antes de salir por la puerta. ...

* * *

 **Me tarde mucho pensando en este capítulo, debería empezar a planear lo que pienso escribir en lugar de improvisar mientas avanzó por capítulos :v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Teen wolf no me pertenece solo Shane :v No hay Shane ni Lydia en este episodio ni en el siguiente, esto sería lo que paso en los dos días que estuvieron fuera.**

 **Dx no tengo internet hace 1 semana :'(**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. En el interior. parte 1**  
...

El día después de la luna llena paso sin problemas, Scott intento llamar a Shane, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Estaba preocupado, no recordaba como es que había llegado a su habitación. Se sentía mal, como si le hubiera fallado a Shane. Otra vez su amiga lo había salvado. Se pregunto si algún día podía estar a la par con Shane y no ser solo alguien a quien debía proteger.

Era lunes por la mañana y Scott fue acorralado por Allison quien le pregunto que era lo que había pasado la noche del sábado, se veía realmente preocupada.

Nisiquiera 10 minutos más tarde, Lydia prácticamente lo estrelló contra su casillero y éxigio saber que había pasado. Le dijo lo del ataque y que había perdido el conocimiento. Vio la cara de Lydia llenarse de decepción al ver que no tenía idea de donde estaba Shane.

Eso hizo que se sintiera aun peor, se supone que era el Beta de Shane, se supone que debería estar ahí para su Alpha, pero seguía siendo débil. Shane siempre había estado cuando la nesitaba, pero el jamás había estado para ella. Scott sabia que habían muchas cosas que desconocía de su amiga. Algo que la atormentaba, una de esas noches, en las que Shane se quedaba a dormir en su casa pudo verla en un momento de necesidad.

Shane había tendió una pesadilla, sus gritos lo habían despertado. Cuando Scott corrio a la habitación de invitados vio a su mejor amiga temblando en la cama, varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y la expresión en su rostro. Scott no pensaba que algún día la olvidaría, esa mirada de terror. Cuando entro por la puerta y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, Shane solo le sonrió mientas se limpiaba las lágrimas y le dijo que no era nada. Scott noto la súplica silenciosa en sus ojos pidiéndole que no preguntará más.

A veces desearía haber preguntado más esa noche, quizá habría podido ayudarla con sus penas y no tendría que hacerlo sola. Shane simple era muy autosuficiete, nunca compartía sus problemas, pero siempre estaba ahí si la necesitas.

Decidió que si Shane compartía sus problemas algún día, el estaría ahí para ayudarla sin importar nada.

-Scott!. - Sintió que alguien lo movía por el brazo. - Tierra a Scott!

Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia Stiles que estaba frente a él.

-Que?. - Pregunto.

-La clase ya termino. - Scott se dio cuenta de que el aula estaba vacía. - Estas bien?

Asintió mientas se ponía de pie. Stlies le dijo que lo vería en el almuerzo y salió por la puerta. Camino a su casillero y guardo un par de libros.

-Has sabido algo. - Pregunto antes de que Allison hablará.

-Sin respueta. - Contesto con el teléfono en la mano.

Scott frunció el ceño y miró hacia Allison. Le pregunto que si Shane había echo esta antes, desaprecer de un día a otro.

-Si. Lo hizo un par de veces. - Dijo mientras caminaron hacia su siguiente clase. - Se iba por un par de días y cuando regresaba no recordaba donde había estado.

-Por qué?. - Se detuvieron en la puerta del salón.

Allison hizo una mueca antes de reponder.

-Es... Compilado. - Scott la miró esperando a que continuará. - Mira, eso es algo que Shane debe explicarte.

Con eso entro al salón. Scott se quedó un momento en la puerta pensado en lo que le había dicho. Cualquier cosa que pasara con Shane estaba seguro de que Allison sabia más de lo que decía.

...

...

Solo quedaban 30 segundos en el marcador, estaban empatados, si perdían este partido estarían descalificados. Tenía que hacer algo. Shane le dijo que jamás intentará hacer esto si ella no estaba cerca, pero Shane no estaba y no podían perder la temporada en su segundo partido.

Scott cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Su mente viajo a aquella primera luna llena, el olor del bosque, la sensación del aire en su cara. Cuando abrió los ojos sabia que había funcionado, podía ver los movimientos de los jugadores más claramente, podía escuchar su respiración, el latido de su corazón, a las personas en las gradas.

Su objetivo venia hacia el, comenzó a correr y antes de que el otro jugador lo notará robo la pelota de su red. Dos jugadores venían listos para derribarlo, cundo estaban a un metro de él, salto girando en el aire, al caer continuo corriendo. Escuchó los gritos de las personas animando, 15 segundos.

Podía sentir a varios jugadores tras de él, se movió a la izquierda antes de que uno lo abordará por detrás, 10 segundos.

Maldito campo infinito. Pensó, le parecía que había corrido durante más tiempo y solo habían pasado unos segundos.

Cuando estaba a 8 metros de la portería, se preparo para lanzar, 3 jugadores venían sobre el.

Demasiado lento

Lograron derribarlo, pero había conseguido anotar. El árbitro marco el punto, para depues marcar el final del partió. El público se volvió loco, la sonrisa de Scott desapareció un segundo depues.

Podía sentir el latido de su corazón aumentar, su respiración se aceleró, aun estaba de rodillas en el suelo, cada segundo que pasaba, sus sentidos lo abrumaban un poco más.

Scott miró sus manos, podía ver las garras crecer y atravesar los guantes de protección, se los quito dejándolos caer al suelo. Entro en pánico, Shane no estaba aquí para ayudarlo.

 _Tengo que salir de aquí._

Se pudo de pie con las piernas temblorosas y caminó lo más rápido que podía a los vestidores. Evitando a todos los que lo felicitaban por ganar el juego.

...

...

Jackson observó a Scott salir del campo, había algo externo en el desde hace unas semanas y el iba a averiguar que era.

Tropezó con algunos casilleros, se quito el casco y lo arrojó al suelo, lo estaba sofocando. Se apoyo en los lavabos y se mojo la cara con agua, no imortaba cuanto lo hiciera no parecía funcionar. Levantó la vista y se vio en el espejo. Sus ojos eran dorados, podía sentir los colmillos crecer en su boca.

 _Alpha, Beta, Omega._

Una y otra vez repitió aquel mantra que Shane le había enseñado, aquel que le había ayudado en sus días cuando su amiga era solo beta como él.

-Funciona, maldicion!. - Gritó mientas golpeó el espejo con su puño. Varios pedazos de vidrio callejón al suelo rompiéndose aun más.

...

...

-Scott?. - Allison entro en los vestuarios, había intentado salir depues de Scott cuando dejo el campo, pero todas las personas celebrado se lo habían dificultado. Camino alrededor de los casilleros, miró al suelo y vio los pedazos del espejo destrozado.- Scott?. - Pregunto de nuevo al escuchar el sonido de las duchas, al llegar a la parte trasera donde estaba vio a Scott bajo una regadera. Se acercó más y algunas gotas de agua que rebotaban al caer al suelo cayeron en su cuerpo, el agua estaba fría. Scott estaba de espaldas a ella y podía ver el vapor salir de su cuerpo, sabia que su transformación se había activado parcialmente, Shane le había dicho que al transformarse la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba.

Scott era un beta, no sólo eso, era el beta de Shane, un Alpha verdadero, sabia que sería más fuerte y difícil de controlar si se salia de control. Saco la daga de plata de su bota y se acercó a el hombre lobo.

Sintiendo el peligro, el lobo le lanzó agua a los ojos, Allison giro la cara evitando que el agua empañara su visión. Un error, como cazador, jamás deves desviar la mira de tu objetivo. Al mirar a donde estaba Scott, solo encontró el agua cayendo.

-Mierda. - Allison maldijo mientras tomaba otra daga en su mano izquierda. Camino por los pasillos, entre los estantes, mirando hacia él techo en las vigas que lo sostenían, vio como una sombra se movía de un lado a otro. - Por que no tendré visión nocturna?

Había querido tenerla en este momento, ella y Shane fueron de "caza" en varias ocasiones, siempre era un problema cuando tenían que salir de noche. Su amiga siempre se reía de ella cuando tropezaba con alguna raíz en el bosque.

 _No hay opción._ Pensó mientas se concentraba cerrando los ojos.

...

...

La sintió acercarse antes de que llamará por su nombre, con cada paso de daba más cerca de él su aroma lo abrumaba más. Tenía que hacer algo, aun más sabiendo que presa había llegado a él voluntariamente. Cuando sintió que estaba tras de él, arrojó agua a su cara, la vio girar la cabeza hacia un lado evitando su objetivo. Pero le había dado un pequeño margen de tiempo para moverse.

Estaba sobre los casilleros, moviéndose a cuatro patas, la vio sacar otra arma, sonrió, le divertía ver que su presa intentaba defenderse.  
Salto antes de que mirara hacia él, se apoyó en una de las vigas del techo. Se movía de un lado a otro, sabia que no podía verlo claramente.

Ya había sido suficiente, se acabo el juego. Cayó al suelo silenciosamente, exalo el aire por la boca lentamente, sus manos se convirtieron en garras. Con un gruñido salto sobre su presa.

...

Allison abrió los ojos y sonrió.

...

...

Jackson se quedó en el campo hasta que todo se habían ido, había visto a Scott actuar extraño, pensó en ir tras de él y enfrentarlo, peor Allison se le había adelantado. Camino hacia el centro del campo y vio el guante de Scott en el suelo. Lo tomo en sus manos y frunció el ceño al ver que en los dedos estaban rotos, se confundido al ver que se habían roto de adentro hacia afuera. Metió sus dedos en los orificios y al sacarlos pudo ver claramente una garra de animal. ...

...

Derek había visto todo el juego y la forma en el que el nuevo beta había perdido el control. Pensó en ayudar a controlarlo, pero vio que la joven cazadora había ido tras de él.

Cuando estaba por irse vio a otro chico, observó mientras tomaba los guantes que Scott había dejado antes de salir corriendo. Vio su cara de confusión y la mirada de determinación en los ojos del chico. Derek no había visto al joven más de unos minutos pero ya sabia que sería un problema en el futuro.

Negando con la cabeza se adentro en el bosque desapareciendo en la espesa niebla que se había formado esa noche.


End file.
